The Church Boy
by MeganLim
Summary: 'A Story about four boy that live in the church' KyuSung / 'At least, you knew how love feels like...' / 'How about us'
1. Chapter 1

**Cast**

Yesung Kim - Jeremy  
Kyuhyun Cho - Guixian  
Gabriel  
Mark Duan  
Bam bam  
etc,...

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**RATED**  
T

**DISCLAIMER**  
DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**AUTHOR**  
Kyu_

**SUMMARY**  
_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam Gereja, bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu_  
.

.  
**[PROLOG]**

"_Young Master_, sudah bangun..."

"Maldwo Andwae~!"

Berisik dan tak ada kedamaian, mungkin begitulah bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan situasi sekarang ini. Di dalam dapur sempit dengan hanya ada _kitchen set_ berbahan alumunium disana, ditambah satu set meja makan dengan 4 kursi di tengah ruangan. Ah, dan jangan lupakan _salib_ yang menggantung indah di _elevasi dinding_. Bahkan, meskipun hanya ada 2 orang manusia di dalam dapur itu. Suasana tak lagi 'tenang'.

Sebenarnya ada apakah gerangan, yang membuat dua manusia tinggi dan pendek itu menjadi seperti ini?

Oh, kurasa aku mengerti. Langkah kaki yang dibarengi dengan bunyi sentuhan tongkat dengan _parket,_ mungkin ini yang dua manusia itu tengah takutkan.

"_Young master_...", Tangan membawa nampan berisi sayuran yang seharusnya Ia taruh di atas meja makan itu, kini terhenti di udara. Tak hanya itu, bahkan badannya pun serasa membeku saat melihat seorang namja berpakaian serba biru di depannya. Kaus biru, kemeja luaran yang juga berwarna biru, tak lupa celana panjangnya yang... Yah, juga biru.

Ah, dan jangan lupakan anting biru kecil yang menggantung indah di telinga kirinya itu. Hahaha.

Matta, tak semua hal yang dia gunakan sekarang berwarna biru, lihatlah tongkat putih yang digenggam oleh tangan kirinya, "Mark, bambam eoddiseo?", Bahkan suaranya saja mampu membuat dua namja tadi merinding.

"Aku disini _Young master_", Sesosok pendek yang keluar dari bawah meja, tangan mungilnya menenteng sesuatu – _chopstick_ -

"Semua sudah siap?", Sang namja yang mereka panggil dengan nama _Young master _itu kini duduk di kursi makan, membuat Mark yang tadi membeku dan Bambam yang sudah keluar dari meja. Kini ikut duduk di kursi makan pula.

"Gabriel, eoddiseo?", Tanya Bambam, si pendek dengan rambut blonde.

"Ada urusan yang harus Ia selesaikan... Mari kita makan terlebih dulu...", sang _Young Master_ menangkupkan dua tangannya, diikuti oleh Bambam dan Mark. Dan tiga manusia itupun menutup mata mereka, "Bapa di surga, terimakasih atas makan yang telah kau berikan pada kami hari ini, kiranya apa yang kami makan hari ini, dapat memberikan kekuatan untuk tubuh kami. Bapa, terimakasih atas berkat yang akan kami santap, Atas nama Bapa di surga, kami berdoa... Amen..."

"Amen...", Lafal Bambam dan Mark bersamaan.

"_Young master._..", Panggil si pendek Bambam sembari melihat pada sang Tuan yang hampir menyantap makanannya.

"wae?"

"Polisi kemarin datang, saat kalian semua pergi..."

"Mereka datang?", Kini Mark yang menyahuti.

"Ne, mereka meminta barang bukti yang _young master _temukan di bandara...", Bibir bambam terpout lucu, "Aku tak memberikannya, karena aku tahu mereka tak bisa menangani kasus itu..."

"Mereka tak menyadari batas dari kemampuan ternyata...", Sindir Mark, lalu mulai kembali melahap makanannya, "_Young Master_ kami, adalah yang terbaik..."

"Menurut kalian seperti itu?", Pria dengan sebutan _Young master_ itu menaruh kembali _chopstick n_ya ke atas meja, "_Gabriel_ pergi ke kepolisian hari ini"

"Wae?!"

"Mereka mengatakan akan menangani kasus ini, dan meminta semua barang bukti yang sudah aku temukan... Hah, kudengar ada orang baru yang dikirim dari Interpol pusat... Karena itu mereka menjadi percaya diri sekarang..."

Berpakaian serba putih, dan membaca koran di ruang tunggu. Sudah berjam-jam, pria dengan rambut _dark blue_ itu menghabiskan waktunya disana.

"_Gabriel_, kenapa kau masih disini?", Tanya seseorang, berseragam. Pastinya Ia adalah seorang polisi. Mengingat _Gabriel_ memang ada disana sekarang.

"_wasting my time._..", Jawabnya dengan suara bass rendah.

"Tidak seperti kau biasa keluar tanpa _Young master_ mu itu..."

Hanya senyuman tipis yang Ia berikan, tak terlalu tertarik lebih jauh dengan obrolan itu sepertinya. Karena matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lebih menarik, lihat bagaimana onyx kebiruan itu terpaku pada sesosok namja yang disambut hangat oleh Kepala Kepolisian.

"Hah, Polisi pindahan itu sudah datang rupanya...", Gumam polisi yang mengajak _Gabriel_ ke dalam obrolan tadi.

"Itukah orang yang membuat kepecayaan diri kalian, meninggi?"

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia terkenal sangat hebat di kalangan Interpol..."

_Gabriel_ berdiri, informasi dan segalanya sudah Ia dapat, "seseorang yang lebih hebat daripada 'kami'? _Looks fun_...", Dan melangkah pergi, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kesal dari si Polisi yang Ia ajak bicara.

'_Young Master, eottokae?_'

Yap, ini baru prolog. Hanya sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba melintas pas ngliat drama monstar. Nggak nyambung emang, tapi entahlah. Daripada mubazir, mending ditulis kan. haha, biarpun jelek

kalau banyak yg minat bakalan saya lanjut, kalo nggak ya... gitulah~~~

Dan saya pakai cast yang fresh2 sekarang, pasti banyak yg nggak kenal nama2 di atas. search ajalah ya di google, bwakakakaka. #Digampar.

Dan kalo misal saya mau nglanjutin ini, yang pasti bakal dilnjut setelah Notre destin kelar. karena saya nggak suka nulis double2, ntar buntu sendiri jadinya


	2. Jugar Juegos

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Suara decit burung gereja mewarnai pagi yang buruk di awal musim gugur kali ini, guyuran air mata langit ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus kencang. Pergantian musim kali ini memang yang terburuk di kota _seoul_, berharap saja jika pemerintah meliburkan segala aktifitas selama minggu-minggu ini.

"Woah, jika terus begini aku tak bisa pergi ke pasar…", Keluh seorang namja, dengan rambut _dark gold_ dan tinggi yang bahkan tak lebih dari 170 cm. Sebut saja namanya, Bambam. Matanya meneduh dengan bibir yang mengerucut sempurna, salahkan hujan yang terus mengguyur dan menyebabkan bambam harus menunda aktifitasnya.

"Apakah seburuk itu?", Kini, seorang dengan rambut _merah _menyala yang melihat ke jendela, mengamati seberapa buruk cuaca hari ini, "Hah, _too bad_"

"Eottokae, Hyung? Persediaan makanan kita menipis…", Kini bambam kembali mengadu pada si rambut merah, yang biasa Ia kenal dengan nama Mark. Pria tampan yang berbanding terbalik dengan bambam. Maksudku, dalam hal tinggi badan.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara tongkat yang beradu dengan parket, itu pasti –_Young Master_- mereka, "Apakah belum reda juga, bam-ie?", Tanya pria manis itu, si pria dengan tongkat putih di tangan kirinya. Setelan kaus berwarna coklat tua dengan luaran _hem_ dengan warna senada, ditambah dengan celana coklat panjang yang menutupi hingga menyentuh sepatunya. Dan satu hal lagi, tentu saja anting di telinga kirinya yang senada dengan warna pakaiannya.

"Ne, _Young master_….", Jawab bambam dengan anggukkan singkat.

Datang pria lain, dengan rambut _dark blue_ dan setelan putih di seluruh tubuhnya. Kulit sepucat kapas, namun bola matanya seterang _saphire blue_, "haruskah aku menggunakannya?"

Sang _Young master _menoleh pada pria yang kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya itu, "Aku tak lagi ingin memakan _magic_, Gabriel….", Ujarnya.

"Jeoseonghamnida, _Young master_….", Gabriel membungkuk sopan.

"kkeureom, eottokae?", Lirih Mark, perlahan Ia berjalan mendekat ke _Young master _nya, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan sang _Young master_.

"bukan ide yang buruk….", _Young master _kini menoleh ke _Gabriel _yang masih berada di belakangnya, "bisa kau ambilkan, _apron _ku, Gabriel?"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Dapur sempit yang tadinya sepi itu, kini mulai ribut. Bambam yang sibuk dengan beberapa sayuran, Mark yang dengan lihai tengah memanggang beberapa daging sisa, dan Gabriel dengan nasi dingin.

"Apakah ini enak, _Mark?_", _Young master_ datang dengan sesendok saus di tangannya, dan menyuapkan sesendok saus tadi kepada Mark. Sementara Bambam dan Gabriel nampak harap-harap cemas pada penilaian Mark.

Mark mengangguk dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir merahnya, "mashita, _Young…_"

"sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku, Yesung. Saat kita sedang di dapur…", Sergah si _Young master_ atau yang mulai sekarang harus kita panggil dengan nama Yesung. Sepertinya dia lebih nyaman dengan itu.

"Mashita, Yesung-ie…", Lanjut Mark. Bambam dan Gabriel hanya tersenyum setelahnya, dan kembali pada aktifitas awal mereka.

"mashita?", Yesung mencoba meyakinkan, yang tentu saja Mark langsung mengangguk, "Hah, kurasa kepalaku membesar sekarang…. haha", Candanya, dan segera membawa dirinya ke meja makan. Kemudian duduk di kursi utama, dan menunggu 'teman-teman'nya yang lain menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum sambil melihat ke semangkuk kecil saus yang berhasil ia buat.

Satu persatu dari mereka mengambil tempat duduk, dan tentu saja dengan membawa hasil dari masakan mereka.

"Kapan kau akan selesai, _Gabriel_?", Keluh Yesung, apakah mmenghangatkan nasi itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama?

Gabriel membalik punggungnya, dengan semangkuk besar nasi hangat di tangannya, "sejak kapan anda menjadi tidak sabaran, _Young Master_?"

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya, perut yang tak terisi memang sering menguji kesabaran bagi pemilik badan, bukan?

"hmmh, bahkan baunya sudah dapat mengisi perutku….", Bambam dengan mata tertutup dan hidung yang menikmati aroma makanan.

"_let's pray and eat, Young master_", Bahkan seorang _Mark_ juga tak lagi bisa menahan godaan pengisi perut di hadapannya.

Dan acara makan-memakan sarapan _tertunda_ mereka pun dimulai.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Berdiri di tengah altar sembari memandangi deretan kursi yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh _jemaat_ gereja, "Bahkan Tuhan terlupakan karena cuaca buruk hari ini….", Keluhnya, siapa lagi yang akan mengeluh akan kekosongan gereja, jika bukan Yesung.

Entah sejak kapan Gabriel berdiri di sampingnya, tatapan mata yang menatap ke arah yang sama, sedikit kerutan di dahi –mengatakan kekecewaannya- pada _jemaat_ Gereja, "Jangan hanya salahkan mereka, _Young master_. Bahkan, pastur pun tak datang hari ini…."

"Ah, aku melupakannya…", Menggenggam erat tongkat dengan tangan kirinya, sembari memasang wajah berfikir, "Pastur itu, tidak biasanya dia-"

Kriet~

Bruk~

Belum sempat Yesung mengakhiri kalimatnya, Pintu besar gereja tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, memaksa masuk guyuran air hujan dari luar ruangan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mata Yesung dan Gabriel terbuka lebar sekarang.

Sesosok tubuh rentan dengan topi merah di atas kepalanya, kini ambruk di depan pintu gereja, membiarkan tubuhnya terkena guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

Gabriel berlari, menghampiri sang tubuh rentan dan menyeretnya masuk agak ke dalam. Tak lupa menutup pintu gereja, menghalangi air hujan untuk terus menyerobot masuk ke ruangan. Sementara Yesung, dengan keterbatasan yang Ia miliki, hanya bisa memaksa berjalan cepat dengan tongkat nya, namun tetap saja, butuh waktu lama untuknya bisa sampai di tempat yang Ia tuju.

"Bukankah itu Pastur Choi?", Tanya Yesung, sementara Gabriel sibuk memeriksa keadaan tubuh orang tadi.

Gabriel menatap ke Yesung, kemudian mengangguk, "Ne, _Young master_"

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?", Mata Yesung sedikit membola, dan gelengan kepala Gabriel seakan sudah memberinya jawaban, "_Gabriel, _siapkan upacara pemakan untuknya…."

"Sebelum itu, kurasa kita harus memanggil polisi, _Young master_…."

"polisi?", Dahi Yesung mengernyit, matanya secara cepat meneliti tubuh sang pastur yang terlihat makin membeku, darah yang mengalir dari dadanya dan pupil mata yang agak membesar. Sepertinya Yesung cukup tahu alasan dari permintaan Gabriel barusan, "Ne, segera panggil polisi", Bahkan Yesung mengamati tangan kanan sang pastur yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Suara jepretan kamera, disertai suasana gaduh kini terjadi di dalam gereja. Tak ada yang tahu sejak kapan ketenangan di dalam gereja menghilang, yang jelas banyak pria berseragam yang mengitari tubuh tanpa nyawa yang kini tergeletak di lantai gereja tersebut.

Gabriel dan Mark mengawasi mereka –Para pria berseragam- jujur saja, baik Gabriel, Mark, ataupun yang lain tak suka suasana seperti ini, apalagi jika itu melibatkan polisi di dalamnya, "Why did all of you taking long time?", Tanya Mark mulai jengah.

Satu dari seorang berseragam, dengan kulit _pale_ nya mendatangi Mark dan Gabriel, "Penyelidikan butuh dilakukan dengan teliti, Mark-ssi….", Jawab pria berseragam, sebut saja dia juga seorang polisi. Dengan _name tag_ Jaebum di dada kanannya.

"Kenapa susah sekali membuat kalian mengakui, kelambanan kalian….", Sindir Mark dengan senyuman merendahkannya.

"Jika tahu kami lamban, kenapa tak kalian sendiri yang memecahkan semua ini, huh?", Kini polisi bernama Jaebum itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran, ditatapnya Mark yang sejujurnya lebih tinggi –sedikit- dari Jaebum, "Bukankah kalian sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam memecahkan hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Apa kau lupa, Jaebum-ssi?", Mark sedikit merendahkan tinggi tubuhnya, "Kalianlah yang melarang kami mencampuri hal-hal seperti ini"

"Geumanhae, Mark, Jaebum….", Gabriel membuka suaranya, kegaduhan ini membuat rusak gendang telinganya, "Tak bisakah kalian akur walaupun hanya sekali?", Dan tentu saja nasihat Gabriel itu hanya akan menjadi angin lalu bagi Mark maupun Jaebum.

Tak lama, beberapa rombongan polisi lain datang, namun seorang bertubuh tinggi yang memimpin di depan tak mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti polisi lainnya, "Ketua…", Jaebum membungkuk saat melihat kedatangan beberapa orang baru itu. Begitu pula dengan polisi lain yang sudah ada disana.

Seorang yang dipanggil ketua itu segera memeriksa mayat Pastur Choi, "Jam berapa kematiannya?", Tanya orang itu, yang tentu saja ditujukkan untuk Gabriel dan Mark.

"Mungkin, sekitar pukul 11", Jawab Gabriel, "Jadi kau polisi baru bernama Kyuhyun, yang terkenal itu?"

Orang yang dipanggil Ketua masih fokus dengan mayat Pastur Choi, "Namaku memang Kyuhyun, dan aku tak merasa terkenal sama sekali….", Ujarnya, sementara tangan kanannya memeriksa dengan teliti beberapa bagian yang mencurigakan dari mayat tadi.

Gabriel tersenyum, "Menurutmu, apakah ini sebuah pembunuhan atau…..?"

"tembakan tepat di jantung-", Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya, lalu segera bangkit dari posisi jongkok nya, kini Ia berdiri sejajar dengan Gabriel dan Mark, "Kalian pastilah _detective _gereja yang terkenal itu…"

"Memang benar jika kami tinggal di dalam gereja ini, hajiman….. Kami bukan detective, Kyuhyun-ssi", Kini Mark yang menyahuti.

"Sering membantu polisi menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, apakah itu tak cukup untuk membuat kalian menjadi _detective?_"

Gabriel kembali tersenyum, dan Mark hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "asal tahu saja, kami tak pernah mengatakan 'bantuan' atas setiap kasus itu…", Berasal dari belakang, suara kecil dari namja dengan tubuh kecil. Siapa lagi jika bukan bambam.

Dan bambam tak sendiri disana, Yesung berdiri di sampingnya, "_Young master_…", Mark dan Gabriel membungkuk kemudian. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung sekaligus heran, pada Yesung lebih tepatnya.

"Lim Jaebum, kau tahu caraku bukan?", Yesung yang membuka suara sekarang, dan matanya menatap tajam pada Jaebum, "Segera selesaikan ini sebelum kami turun tangan…..", Diiringi dengan seringaian tajam yang tak sesuai dengan wajah manisnya.

Mark, Gabriel, dan Bambam ikut menyeringai, lalu mereka berempat kembali masuk ke dalam gereja. Membiarkan anggota kepolisian melanjutkan tugasnya.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Yesung, mulai dari kepala hingga tongkat bantu jalan yang di genggam oleh tangan kirinya, "Apakah yang berbicara barusan adalah Kim Yesung?", Tanyanya penasaran.

Jaebum mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Bukankah kalian bilang, Yesung itu seorang namja?", Dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Jaebum harus mengernyitkan keningnya, "orang yang barusan itu, dia terihat seperti gadis dengan rambut pendek"

"_He is completely boy_, Ketua….", Jawab Jaebum malas, bagaimana mungkin Ketuanya salah mengira _gender_ dari Kim Yesung?

"Yah, anggap saja mataku salah barusan…..", Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Jika mereka sehebat yang kalian ceritakan, kenapa tak membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan kasus ini?"

"Terakhir kali mereka '_membantu_' kami, 10 anggota kepolisian harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama 1 minggu"

"mwoya? Wae?"

"Mereka selalu meminta yang aneh-aneh, ketika pekerjaan mereka selesai…."

Penjelasan cukup singkat dari Jaebum, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun cukup mengerti sekarang, "Sepertinya mereka anak-anak yang menarik, haha"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Pemakaman kecil-kecilan untuk mengantar Pastur Choi kembali pada Tuhan, dihadiri beberapa _jemaat_ gereja, dan tentu saja Yesung serta kawan-kawanya. Beruntung cuaca cerah hari ini, setidaknya mereka tak perlu menyiapkan payung sebagai pelindung dari hujan.

Mata bambam menangkap kawanan polisi yang berjaga di sekitar pemakaman, tak banyak memang namun tetap saja. Itu mengganggu konsentrasi para pelayat yang seharusnya memberikan _doa _terbaik mereka untuk Pastur Choi.

Pemakaman tak berlangsung lama, dan para pelayat kembali kepada aktifitas mereka, "Betapa beruntungnya pastur Choi, bahkan saat pemakamannya banyak polisi yang datang…", Sindir bambam, tatkala ia dan yang lain berada dekat dengan Jaebum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami hanyak memastikan acara hari ini aman…. Bagaimanapun juga, masih belum jelas penyebab kematian dari Pastur Choi"

Yesung hari ini berpakaian serba hitam, bahkan anting di telinga kirinya pun juga berwarna hitam. Berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain, "Menyelidiki kematian tanpa menyelidiki korban…. Paboya….", Lirihnya, namun masih mampu di dengar oleh telinga tajam Kyuhyun.

Bambam menyusul Yesung, begitu pula dengan Gabriel, "Lihatlah, bahkan _Young master _kami memberikan _clue _secara gratis pada kalian…", Mark menyeringai dengan mata yang bertatapan dengan Jaebum. Baru setelah itu Ia menyusul Yesung dan lainnya yang sudah amat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"mwoya? Apa mereka sudah menemukan pelakunya?", Gerutu Jaebum.

Kyuhyun masih memandangi punggung kecil Yesung dari kejauhan, "Hah, benar-benar anak-anak yang menarik…"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Kyuhyun duduk dengan _focus _di ruang kerjanya, ruang pribadi yang selama 2 bulan sudah Ia tempati. Sebagai pegawai baru di Kepolisian, dia termasuk orang beruntung karena sudah ditempatkan sebagai Ketua divisi 7. Sepertinya pengalaman bekerja dengan _Interpol_ Hongkong cukup memberikan keunggulan baginya.

Srek~

Membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk, siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya jika bukan Lim Jaebum, Asistent sekaligus Wakil Kyuhyun di divisi 7, "Ketua, apa kau belum selesai membacanya?", Tanya Jaebum dengan kepala yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, lalu menaruh buku tipis yang sedari tadi ia baca, kembali ke atas meja, "Ah, mataku perih….", Keluhnya sembari mengucek kasar _caramel_ coklat itu.

Jaebum masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tangan yang membawa selembar kertas, "Ketua, apa besok kau ada waktu luang?"

"Kurasa ada, wae?"

Jaebum mengayunkan kertas di tangannya, "Kalau begitu, ketua harus pergi ke _byeongwon_ (rumah sakit) bersamaku"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Bambam dengan bibirnya yang ditekuk, Mark yang sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca, Gabriel di sudut ruangan entah sedang melakukan apa, dan Yesung yang hanya meminum teh hangatnya sedari tadi. Beberapa menit berlalu di dalam perpustakaan sempit itu, membiarkan empat anak Tuhan dengan dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Perpustakaan sempit dengan loker yang memuat ratusan buku, mulai dari buku lama hingga Koran terbaru. Dan jangan lupakan _pemutar piringan hitam_ yang tertata indah di sudut ruangan, lebih tepatnya berada di samping Gabriel sekarang.

_Bethoven _terputar merdu dari sana, mengiringi kesunyian yang diciptakan oleh empat anak Tuhan tersebut, entah mengapa musik jauh lebih merdu mengisi gendang telinga mereka, dibanding dengan saling bercakap satu sama lain.

"Mark Hyung, bukankah kau sudah membaca itu untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya?", Komentar singkat bambam, namun mampu memecah ketenangan yang diciptakan oleh _bethoven _tadi.

Mark melirik sekilas Bambam, namun segera fokus kembali pada buku yang dibacanya, "sangat menyenangkan untuk membayangkan jika aku bisa hidup di dunia _peterpan_"

"Karena itu kau selalu membacanya?", Bambam lagi.

Yesung menaruh teh hangatnya kembali ke atas meja, "Kau ingin menjadi seperti _peterpan_?"

Mark tersenyum, "Apakah seorang sepertiku bisa menjadi _peterpan_?"

"Seorang bocah yang tak pernah menjadi dewasa di dunia bahagianya…..", Gabriel kini mendekat, tak lagi berdiri di sudut ruangan seperti tadi, "Tak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa menjadi _peterpan_"

"Kita tak lagi seorang bocah, Mark…", Sahut Yesung.

"Dan kita tak pernah bahagia", Dilanjutkan oleh Bambam.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Kyuhyun dan Jaebum berada di rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya menunggu di bagian informasi, "Kenapa perawat itu sangat lama?", Gerutu Jaebum sembari menggesek kuku antar jemarinya.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat ke sekitar, mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya setelah berjam-jam menunggu.

"Jeoseonghamnida, sepertinya aku membuat kalian lama menunggu….", Akhirnya perawat yang mereka tunggu datang juga, walaupun sebal namun Kyuhyun dan Jaebum harus tetap menunjukkan _manner_.

"Gwaenchana-eo…."

Perawat tadi menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah terbungkus rapi di dalam map, pada Kyuhyun tentunya, "Rumah sakit turut berduka atas meninggalnya Pastur Choi… Dia orang yang baik, hanya nasibnya saja yang kurang beruntung…."

"Gomapseumnida, Perawat Jung….", Kyuhyun membungkuk, diikuti oleh Jaebum.

Mereka menunggu Perawat Jung beranjak pergi, baru selepas itu membuka Map yang diberikan oleh perawat Jung, membaca satu persatu kalimat yang tertulis di atas lembar kertas itu.

"Woah, aku tak menyangka penyakitnya sebanyak ini….", Lirih Jaebum dengan matanya yang terbelalak sempurna.

Sementara Kyuhyun, entah mengapa saat membaca semua isi pada lembar itu dengan sangat teliti, pikirannya malah teringat akan Yesung dan teman-temannya. Sedikit kalimat dari mereka meluncur begitu saja pada alam memory Kyuhyun.

"_**Menurutmu, apakah ini sebuah pembunuhan atau ?"**_

"_**Menyelidiki kematian tanpa menyelidiki korban…. Paboya…."**_

"_**Lihatlah, bahkan Young master kami memberikan clue secara gratis pada kalian…"**_

"Segeralah kembali ke kantor, dan batalkan kasus ini, Jaebum-ah", Kyuhyun menutup map yang Ia pegang, padahal Jaebum belum benar-benar selesai membacanya.

"Mwo? Mwo? Mwoya?"

Kyuhyun berjalan memimpin di depan, "Jangan banyak pertanyaan dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan tadi"

"Kau tak pergi bersamaku, Ketua?"

Kyuhyun sudah berada di samping mobilnya, salah satu tangannya membuka pintu mobil, namun Ia tak segera masuk ke dalam, "Ada yang harus kuselesaikan….", Dan pintu mobil itupun tertutup selepas Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil tadi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan Jaebum yang amsih membatu di tempat awalnya.

"Memang, ketua akan pergi kemana?", Lirihnya yang tak mungkin di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Ckiit~

Bunyi suara ban mobil yang beradu dengan rumput di tanah lapang, supir mobil itu –Kyuhyun- keluar dengan tergesa, berlari kecil masuk ke dalam area pemakaman, entah mengapa _insting_ nya mengatakan Ia harus pergi kesini sekarang.

Masuk lebih dalam ke area makam, lalu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sebuah makam yang tanahnya bahkan masih sangat basah. Dilihatnya punggung seorang namja dengan _atribute_ serba biru, kecuali tongkat putih yang digenggam oleh tangannya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat pada namja itu, dan kini sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya, "Kenapa kau menipu polisi?"

Namja tadi menoleh dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, "Kau terlalu lama, kyuhyun-ssi, Kaki ku mulai kesemutan untuk terus berdiri seperti ini…", Yesung –si namja yang kini bersama dengan Kyuhyun- seakan tak mengindahkan keluhan Kyuhyun barusan, Yesung hanya bersikap '_sok wajar_'

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengubah topik, Kim Yesung-ssi.."

"Dan jangan menyalahkan aku atas ke-tidak telitian kalian", Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah _handgun_.

"Neo?", Pekik Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang mulai membulat.

"_five-seven_ dengan 16 peluru di dalamnya", Jelas Yesung dengan tampang se polos mungkin, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah sangat hafal dengan semua jenis pistol. Yesung tak perlu menjelaskannya, "Suara tembakan yang cukup pelan, bahkan mampu tersamarkan oleh air hujan…."

Kyuhyun mengambil 'barang bukti' yang diberikan oleh Yesung itu, "Apakah kau sudah tahu jika Pastur Choi akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Jika kau fikir aku tahu, mungkinkah ini semua akan terjadi?"

~ **FLASHBACK ON** ~

Seperti biasa, seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, Pastur Choi berdiri di bagian paling depan gereja, memimpin para jemaat untuk kembali memuja pada Tuhan pada jam dan waktu ini. Di deretan jemaat, nampak Yesung, bambam, juga Gabriel, dan mark duduk dalam posisi segaris. Fokus pada panjatan doa mereka untuk sang pemilik Alam.

"Ack~"

Mata semua jemaat terbuka, termasuk Gabriel, Mark, dan Bambam. Sementara Yesung, entah mengapa matanya masih terpejam, dia memang terlalu fokus pada Tuhan sekarang.

Gabriel, cepat dan tangkas. Menuju ke Pastur Choi yang memegangi dada kirinya, seakan menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, "Gwaenchanseumnikka?", Tanya Gabriel dengan wajah khawatirnya. Mark, Bambam dan para jemaat lain juga sudah berdiri dari duduk mereka, melihat ke Gabriel yang tengah menolong Pastur Choi.

Pada akhirnya Yesung membuka matanya, diambilnya tongkat yang ada di sisi kirinya, lalu kemudian mengikuti apa yang dilakukan jemaat lain.

"Pastur, kita harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit, sekarang….", Saran Gabriel.

Pastur Choi hanya tersenyum, "Arra, tapi setelah kebaktian hari ini berakhir, Gabriel….", Pastur Choi adalah pemeluk agama yang taat, dan tentu saja Gabriel serta jemaat lain tak bisa menolak permintaannya.

~ **FLASHBACK END **~

"Dia hidup sebagai seorang pastur miskin, hidupnya hanya untuk Tuhan…..", Suara Yesung agak melirih, mungkinkah Yesung tengah bersedih sekarang?

"Apakah dia tak punya uang untuk kebutuhan obatnya?"

"Kami berempat selalu membelikan obat untuknya, asal kau tahu, Kyuhyun-ssi… Hajiman…..", Yesung menggenggam erat tongkat di tangannya, "Rasa sakit itu terlalu berlebihan untuk tubuh rentan pastur"

"Maksudmu, dia tak lagi tahan dengan rasa sakitnya?"

"Tak semua manusia sekuat yang kau fikirkan, Kyuhyun-ssi. Bahkan, kau tak bisa melihat betapa lemah mereka, dibalik topeng ketegaran itu" – Kim Yesung.

"Kkeureom, kenapa kau melaporkan kasus bunuh diri ini kepada Polisi?"

"Karena aku tak ingin membuat Pastur sebaik dirinya, meninggal dengan nama yang buruk.~", Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dalam, "Setidaknya, Dia tak diingat sebagai Pastur yang mati bunuh diri"

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat _handgun_ yang tadi diberikan oleh Yesung, dia tak pernah tahu jika empat bocah yang terlihat arogan itu, ternyata masih mempunyai _hati nurani_.

"Pistol itu, aku menemukannya di saku baju Pastur…. Aku juga telah membersihkan sidik jari miliknya dari pistol itu…", Yesung melangkah mundur, tak peduli jika tongkat putihnya sedikit ternoda oleh tanah basah yang Ia pijak, "3 hari untuk menyelesaikan semua ini… Sepertinya Kepolisian benar-benar menemukan orang yang hebat…"

"Aku tahu kau ingin berbuat baik, tapi kumohon. Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Jangan lagi menipu polisi~", Saran Kyuhyun yang entah di dengarkan atau tidak oleh Yesung.

"Aku tak suka kalimat 'menipu' yang kau tujukan itu, Kyuhyun-ssi… Bagaimana jika kita menyebutnya dengan '_jugar juegos_'?", Seringaian itu tercetak lagi, andai saja Yesung tahu jika menyeringai benar-benar menghancurkan citra manis dari wajahnya.

-TBC-

.

Apakah fanfic ini terlalu berat? atau susah dimengerti? haruskah saya nge dell aja fanfic ini?

Pair nya KyuSung kok ini. Rencana mau publish pas mamih ultah, tapi ternyata isi modem nggak bisa diajak kompromi.

Jadi, haruskah ini di dell atau nggak?

Review Juseyo.


	3. Crazy Thing called

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~Special appearance~**

_INFINITE_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

_Cit cit cit…_

Nyanyian merdu burung gereja mengisi keheningan gereja Tua yang ditinggali oleh Yesung dan teman-temannya. Bersamaan dengan burung-burung kecil yang mulai bangun itu, matahari pun mulai meninggi, berusaha memberitahu seluruh kaum manusia untuk segera pergi dari atas kasur mereka dan memulai kembali sirkulasi kehidupan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seperti halnya dengan manusia-manusia lain, 3 dari 4 Penghuni Gereja Tua itu juga mulai membuka mata mereka, Bambam yang pertama sadar dari tidur indahnya, berolahraga ringan dengan sedikit merenggangkan tubuh ketika Ia sudah turun dari atas kasur.

"Hah…", Nafas lega Ia keluarkan, seakan sangat bersyukur pada sang Tuhan karena Ia masih diijinkan untuk melihat lagi dunia _kelam _ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan di menit lainnya, Bambam sudah berada di kamar mandi dan melakukan _morning activities_ kebiasaanya. Mencuci wajah, _take a pee_ dan yang lainnya, kurasa bagian ini tak harus kujelaskan disini.

Lain Bambam, lain pula dengan Mark. Setelah matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Mark adalah memandangi jendela yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan dunia luar. Dilihatnya daun musim gugur yang mulai jatuh ke tanah.

"new season again_, how dare~_", Dengus Mark yang entah merasa kesal pada siapa, Ia hanya merasa tak nyaman ketika melihat musim pancaroba telah benar-benar menghilang.

Mari kita hentikan pembicaraan tentang Mark dan keluhan pagi nya, lalu beralih pada Gabriel yang tertidur di atas sofa. Matanya mengerjap pelan tatkala secercah sinar matahari pagi mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Duduk dengan tenang saat sadar sudah waktunya untuk memulai aktifitasnya lagi.

Diambilnya Koran pagi ini yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat Gabriel, "Hell, No…", Ujarnya saat membaca berita besar-besar yang tertulis di Koran pagi ini. Bukan berita tentang politik ataupun pembunuhan dan lainnya. Melainkan-

"How dare he….. Membuat scandal semacam ini, ck~"

-Berita tentang selebritis. Lebih tepatnya _idol group_ yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. **INFINITE**.

Tidak, tidak. Gabriel bukan semacam _fanboy_ atau apa itu sebutan lainnya, ada alasan lain mengapa Ia merasa sebal saat melihat berita dengan judul '**INFINITE L tertangkap kamera tengah berkencan dengan seorang wanita**'

Segera Gabriel membawa Koran itu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan pintu berkayu pinus terukir gambar salib di tengah-tengahnya.

Kret~

Pelan Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, mencari tahu apakah si pemilik kamar sudah sadar dari tidur lelapnya atau belum.

Dan, _good_. Gabriel menemukan jawabannya, di atas _single bed_ berwarna putih itu, masih terlelap seorang Yesung yang nampaknya tak akan sadar sebelum Gabriel membangunkannya terlebih dahulu.

Menyentuh pelan tumit kaki kanan Yesung yang tak tertutup _bed cover_. Aigoo~ Jika bukan karena _rumor_ sialan itu, Gabriel berani bersumpah jika Ia tak akan membangunkan Yesung sekarang.

"Eungh~", Lenguhan pelan setelah beberapa menit Gabriel menyentuh tumit kanannya, mata sipit nya mulai menangkap cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina, dan membiaskannya kembali menjadi sosok Gabriel yang kini berdiri di sisi kiri _single bed_ nya.

"What's wrong?", Yesung dapat mencium sesuatu yang janggal bahkan sebelum Gabriel memberitahunya, karena memang bukan gaya Gabriel untuk membangunkan Yesung sepagi ini.

Gabriel menyerahkan Koran yang tadi Ia baca kepada Yesung, dan tentu saja Yesung menerimanya, Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Yesung untuk bisa mencerna segala hal, "ck, kepalaku masih pusing karena memikirkan pastur baru sebagai pengganti pastur Choi, dan sekarang ada lagi hal lain… ish~"

Yesung meraih tongkat putihnya yang tersandar rapi di samping nakas, membuka bed cover yang membungkus separuh tubuhnya, lalu kemudian turun dari kasur dan tentu saja dengan tongkat yang sudah di genggam oleh tangan kirinya.

Gabriel hanya diam, diliriknya macam-macam anting Yesung yang terpajang indah di _storage _kecil dari bahan rotan yang ditaruh menempel dengan dinding. Gabriel mengambil secara acak satu dari anting tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

_Peach_. Anting dengan warna _peach _itu kini sudah menempel dengan apik nya di telinga kiri Yesung, "Gabriel, menurutmu apakah ini hanya rumor… atau…"

"I'm not sure, _Young master_. Mungkin lebih baik jika kita segera pergi ke _woolim office _dan mengklarifikasi segalanya…", Jujur Gabriel, kepalanya juga ikut pusing karena masalah mendadak yang bahkan tak pernah Ia inginkan untuk muncul di mimpinya.

"Apa Bambam dan Mark sudah bangun?"

"Kurasa sudah, _Young master_"

"Minta mereka segera bersiap, satu jam lagi kita akan berangkat bersama ke _Woolim Office_"

Cklek~

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan Yesung yang berada di dalamnya, sementara Gabriel. Lebih memilih untuk menyampaikan apa yang disuruh oleh sang _Young master_, dan mempersiapkan dirinya tentu saja.

Dan oh. Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Yesung, Gabriel, serta yang lain membenci _rumour_ yang barusan mereka baca di Koran pagi ini?

Well, jika kalian berfikir Yesung meng-idolakan _idol group _itu, jawabannya. BIG NO. Ini bukan masalah tentang Fans dan Idolanya, tapi. Bisa kusebut ini adalah masalah bisnis?

Yah, jangan pernah kalian berfikiran jika empat anak manusia yang tinggal di dalam gereja itu seorang miskin. _They aren't a poor_.

Bisa dibilang, mereka ber-empat adalah seorang pebisnis. Sudah banyak _resort _maupun _cottage _yang dibangun oleh Perusahaan mereka, dan banyak hal yang lain. Salah satunya, menanamkan saham pada Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _entertainment_.

_Idol Group _dan segala bentuknya memang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dunia di era ini. Jadi jangan salahkan Yesung, Gabriel, Mark, ataupun Bambam jika mereka tertarik untuk menaruh 30% saham di _woolim entertainment_. Mengingat bagaimana Perusahaan entertainment itu mengalami banyak peningkatan beberapa tahun terakhir.

Yeah, kurasa kalian mengerti sekarang, bukan? Kenapa Yesung dan teman-temannya tidak dalam _mood _yang baik setelah membaca berita Koran pagi ini? _Rumour _dating tentang _idol group _benar-benar yang paling dibenci oleh para fans. Dan lagi, _visual _dari group itulah yang memulai rumor ini. Ck, jika tahu begini aku yakin 4 anak gereja itu tak lagi akan menaruh dana di perusahaan entertainment. NEVER.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

"Ketua, tidakkah kau ingin istirahat sebentar? Mataku mulai perih melihat semua catatan criminal ini….", Jaebum, dengan matanya yang memerah dan demi Tuhan. Rasanya tulang belakang tubuhnya serasa remuk akibat semalaman tadi mereka –Dia dan Kyuhyun- me _review _beberapa catatan criminal untuk dilaporkan pada atasan mereka siang nanti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, jujur saja Ia kasihan pada anak buah kepercayaannya tersebut. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi? _Deadline _sudah menunggu mereka, dan Kyuhyun bukan _type _orang yang akan gagal dalam sebuah _deadline_.

Dirogohnya saku celana yang mulai kusut itu, mengambil beberapa lembar uang, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaebum, "Ambil ini dan beli beberapa makanan", Ujarnya datar, setidaknya Kyuhyun masih punya rasa belas kasih pada pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Wajah kusut Jaebum terlihat berbinar saat melihat lembaran uang di telapak tangannya,_ Oh my godness~ Thank's for giving him, such a rich boss like Kyuhyun_. Hahaha.

"Arrata, Ketua aku akan segera kembali~!", Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun tertawa tatkala melihat Jaebum yang berlari keluar Ruangan, se-akan merasa terbebas dari jeruji penjara.

Keadaan kembali sepi, hanya tersisa Kyuhyun sendirian dengan masih me _review _beberapa catatan criminal, gerak tangannya terhenti saat melihat photo pemuda manis yang minggu kemarin membuat dirinya uring-uringan. Pemuda manis yang benar-benar menarik, menurutnya, "Yesung Kim…", Lirihnya.

Di catatan itu, jelas tertulis bahwa Yesung Kim, pemuda berusia 20 tahun, sempat menjadi bulan-bulanan kepolisian karena diduga menyembunyikan narapidana yang seharusnya mendapat hukuman mati. _Well_, cukup menyeramkan.

Srek~

Tak Kyuhyun duga, Jaebum cepat kembali seperti yang dia ucapkan tadi. Dengan membawa 2 hottdog dan tentu saja 2 gelas _coffee hangat_.

"Ini Ketua….", Jaebum menyuguhkan makanan dan minuman yang Ia bawa ke depan meja Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun masih saja tetap fokus pada catatan tentang Yesung.

"Jaebum-ah…"

"Iye?", Baru saja Jaebum akan memakan hottdog nya, tapi Kyuhyun malah memanggil namanya. Dan dari raut wajah Kyuhyun, sepertinya ada yang akan Kyuhyun tanyakan padanya.

"Siapa narapidana yang disembunyikan oleh Kim Yesung? Dan kenapa Ia menyembunyikan narapidana itu?"

"Ah, Kim Yesung?", Jaebum mencoba mengingat kembali kasus yang ingin diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, "Aku baru ingat, kurang lebih 2 tahun lalu ada orang gila yang dengan bangga nya mengatakan jika Ia telah membunuh sebuah keluarga berisi 7 orang"

"mwo? Dia mengakui tentang kesalahannya?"

"yah, kurang lebih seperti itu, Ketua….", Jaebum sedikit menekuk pertemuan alisnya, kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu, "pria itu bernama Junhyung. Yong Junhyung…. Semua bukti memang mengarah padanya, dan tentu saja kepolisian berniat menahan pria itu… Hajiman, Kim Yesung malah menyembunyikan si Junhyung itu…."

"Wae?"

"Kim Yesung dan teman-temannya masih yakin jika Junhyung bukanlah pembunuh aslinya…. Dan-", nafas berat Jaebum terhembus, "Kim Yesung memang benar. Junhyung bukanlah pelakunya, butuh 1 minggu untuk Yesung dan teman-temannya menggali kebenaran akan hal itu, dan semua bukti yang coba disembunyikan oleh Junhyung"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, ok. Ada hal yang janggal disini, "Kenapa Junhyung menyembunyikan bukti aslinya, Jaebum-ah?"

"Karena dia tak ingin, orang yang Ia cintai masuk ke dalam penjara"

"Mwo?"

"Dalang dibalik pembunuhan itu adalah Jang Hyunseung, aku tak begitu mengerti dendam apa yang Hyunseung simpan pada korban pembunuhan, tapi Junhyung. Dia rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk si Hyunseung itu, _ck_"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Hyunseung sekarang?"

"Awalnya, dia akan dihukum mati. Tapi, Kim Yesung kembali berulah saat persidangan dimulai….", Jaebum mencoba memutar otaknya kembali, kejadian dua tahun lalu memang tidaklah terlalu mudah untuk diingat oleh Jaebum, "Dan Yesung memang benar, Jang Hyunseung tak benar-benar bersalah… Akhirnya, dia dikurung dalam jeruji penjara selama 9 tahun. Dan, apa kau tahu hal menarik apa yang terjadi, Ketua?"

"waeyo?"

"Junhyung mengikuti Hyunseung sampai di penjara, jika kau pergi ke _district_ utara, kau akan melihat dua pasangan gila itu. _Love is hard to understand_"

"Jadi, jika bukan karena Kim Yesung. Kalian akan menghukum mati orang yang salah, _I got it, right?_"

"Sepertinya dalam kasus itu, kepolisian memang harus berterimakasih pada Yesung dan kawanannya. Ck, tapi tetap saja. Mereka meminta bantuan lagi pada kami, dan lagi lagi, polisi yang membantu Kim Yesung pasti tak pernah pulang dengan sehat"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang Kim Yesung itu lakukan?"

"Dia – ani, dia dan teman-temannya adalah seorang pengusaha, dan karena mereka lemah. Mereka selalu meminta polisi untuk menjadi _bodyguard _mereka"

Otak Kyuhyun mencerna dengan perlahan kata demi kata yang Jaebum keluarkan barusan. Mwoya? Pemuda yang bahkan 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu adalah seorang Pengusaha? Oh, God Damn. Seorang pengusaha seperti apakah, yang lebih memilih tinggal di dalam gereja, seperti mereka ber-empat?

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Berjalan dengan angkuh selepas turun dari _limousine_ hitam yang kini mereka parkir sembarangan di depan Gedung _woolim office_.

Yesung, dengan outfit serba _peach _nya berjalan di belakang Mark. Disampingnya nampak Bambam dengan gaya rambut barunya, dan Gabriel tentu saja di belakang Yesung.

_CEO _dari _Woolim Ent. _Keluar, menyambut kedatangan 4 pemuda gereja yang sudah sangat diantisipasi olehnya. Biarpun Dia _CEO _disana, tetap saja dia lah yang membungkuk pada Mark dan yang lain.

"Kalian sudah tiba…", Ujar CEO yang usianya hampir mencapai kepala 4 itu, ragu.

Mark melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan angkuhnya Ia menatap penuh intimidasi sang CEO yang bahkan jauh lebih tua darinya itu, "Kami tak suka berbasa-basi, Ahjussi"

"Mari, kita segera ke ruanganku~", Tuan CEO menuntun Mark dan yang lain menuju ke ruangan pribadinya, setidaknya jika ada pertengkaran, tak satupun staff yang akan melihat, mengingat harga diri CEO itu pastilah jatuh jika staff nya tahu Ia dikendalikan oleh 4 pemuda yang bahkan belum menginjak usia 23 tahun.

Cklek~

CEO itu membuka pintu ruangannya, dengan diikuti oleh Mark dan yang lain, Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana sudah ada 7 pemuda yang duduk dengan ekspresi gusar disana. Sang CEO duduk di sofa yang paling ujung, sementara Mark, Yesung, Bambam, dan Gabriel memiih duduk berhadapan dengan 7 pemuda yang bahkan tak berani menatap mata mereka.

Yesung menaruh tongkatnya di samping kaki kirinya, kemudian memasang anting _peach _di telinga kirinya. Tatapan mengintimidasi terus saja Ia tunjukkan mengingat _mood _nya memang sedang buruk hari ini.

"Kim Myungsoo", Panggil Yesung bahkan sebelum sang CEO berusaha menjelaskan tentang scandal yang terjadi. Pria bermata tajam bernama 'Myungsoo' itu membalas tatapan Yesung, "Kau tahu cara kami, bukan? Cepat jelaskan sebelum kesabaran kami habis~"

Myungsoo (**L**) menoleh pada ke-enam teman nya yang lain –member** INFINITE**- dengan sedikit menetralisir kegusarannya, Ia coba mengeluarkan kalimat sesuai apa yang diminta oleh Yesung, "Aku memang pergi keluar. Bersama kekasihku~"

CEO _Woolim _hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya, entah mengapa firasat buruk telah Ia rasakan setelah Myungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Begini, biar aku jelas-"

"Ahjussi, apa kau Kim Myungsoo?", Bambam menyela ucapan sang CEO, dan CEO itupun terdiam, bambam memang memiliki wajah yang _cute_, tapi siapa yang tahu jika seorang bambam juga dapat mengeluarkan aura se-menyeramkan itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah memiliki kekasih?", Mark kini yang membuka mulut, dia coba tahan emosi yang hampir memuncak di dalam dirinya, "Visual group yang memiliki kekasih, kau benar-benar membahayakan group-mu, Myungsoo"

"Gadis itu, siapa dia?", Gabriel lebih memilih langsung masuk ke topik utama. Sang gadis yang bahkan tak diketahui identitasnya oleh para wartawan.

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini….. Ini karena aku teledor"

"hah~", Nafas berat Yesung terhembus, "Eottokae-eo, saham perusahaan turun hingga 15% dan kau hanya mengatakan jika 'kau teledor'?_ What the hell you're saying about_?!"

"Yesung-ssi, Myungsoo berjanji akan melakukan _klarifikasi_ setelah ini dan…."

"Jika kau ingin membohongi public dengan mengatakan gadis itu adalah adik atau hanya temannya, kurasa kau benar-benar bodoh, Ahjussi…..", Bambam kembali menyelas ucapan sang CEO, "Kami memang pengusaha, tapi bukan berarti kami tak mengerti bagaimana kejamnya dunia hiburan"

"Hanya katakan siapa gadis itu, Myungsoo!"

Myungsoo menatap dalam pada mata Yesung, dia tak dapat mengungkapkan identitas sang gadis. Yesung tahu akan hal itu, tapi kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik jika identitas gadis itu cepat diketahui oleh Yesung dan yang lain? Setidaknya mereka bisa menyembunyikan gadis itu di tempat aman, dimana tak ada wartawan yang dapat menemukannya.

"Mianhae, aku tak dapat mengatakannya, Yesung-ssi.. Mianhae", Myungsoo mantap dengan keputusannya, beberapa member INFINITE hanya bisa mendesah ragu, Sunggyu dan Sungjong yang duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Myungsoo juga hanya dapat menaruh tangan mereka di pundak Myungsoo. Mencoba menguatkan salah satu teman yang sedang dalam masalah itu.

Yesung menggenggam tongkatnya, lalu segera berdiri dari duduk manisnya. Ditatapnya tajam mata Myungsoo, Yesung membenci keadaan dimana seseorang tak mematuhi apa yang Ia katakan, "Hentikan aktifitas INFINITE sebelum Kim Myungsoo mau membuka mulutnya", Yesung memang bukan CEO disana, tapi keputusan Yesung adalah **FINAL**. Tak ada yang berani menentangnya.

Dengan tongkat bantu jalannya, Ia melangkah keluar dari ruang yang sudah berhasil membuat _mood _nya semakin hancur. Bambam mengikuti Yesung dari belakang, begitu pula dengan Gabriel. Sementara Mark, masih duduk bersama dengan CEO dan para member INFINITE.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana _Young master _kami", Mark akhirnya berdiri juga, "Myungsoo, aku tak tahu gadis macam apa yang coba kau lindungi, hajiman…. Apa kau lebih memilih gadis itu dibanding teman-teman di group mu?", _smirk_ khas keluar dari bibir merah Mark, dan tanpa membungkuk atau permisi Ia meninggalkan ruangan CEO tersebut. Menyusul ketiga temannya yang lain yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

CEO dari _woolim _melempar vas kecil yang sama sekali tak bersalah itu, membuat vas kecil berisi _fake flower _tersebut hancur seketika. Para member INFINITE hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka saat melihat hal itu terjadi.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Yesung, Mark, Bambam, dan Gabriel tak segera kembali ke gereja, lebih memilih duduk di _cafeteria_ _woolim office_ sembari melihat wartawan yang masih berjajar rapi di depan gedung perusahaan entertainment tersebut. Hampir 4 jam mereka lewati dengan hanya melihat-lihat apa yang terjadi.

"Haruskah kita menarik dana yang sudah kita berikan pada mereka, _Young master?_", Bambam memulai pembicaraan, diliriknya Yesung yang berada tepat di samping kirinya.

Mark kembali sibuk dengan _smartphone _miliknya, "Saham _Woolim _kembali turun 5% dari sebelumnya", Lapor Mark selepas melihat berita melalui _smarphone _nya.

"_Too bad_ ", Resah Gabriel.

Yesung masih diam, jujur saja Ia tengah berfikir keras sekarang. Mengeluarkan dana dari _Woolim _memang hal yang mudah, dan sudah bisa Ia lakukan semenjak tadi. Tapi, ada hal lain yang kini mengganggu pikiran Yesung, bukan lagi tentang bisnis, "Kim Myungsoo, dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang…"

Bambam, Mark, dan Gabriel kini mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Yesung.

"Kalian ingat kisah Junhyung dan Hyunseung? Kasus tergila yang pernah kita tangani 2 tahun lalu….", Yesung tersenyum tipis, ini adalah kali pertama senyum Yesung tersungging semenjak tadi pagi Ia membuka matanya, "Berkorban hanya demi 'cinta'… What is _love_?"

"_Young master_, kurasa anda benar-benar salah jika menanyakan hal itu pada kami…", Jawab Gabriel, yang diberi anggukkan oleh Mark dan Bambam.

"Kenapa semua orang, selalu terbutakan oleh cinta?", Yesung masih melanjutkan kalimatnya, "_such a crazy people_"

Barusaja bambam akan meneguk kembali minuman nya, sebelum mata sipit namun tajam miliknya menangkap Myungsoo yang berjalan keluar gedung dengan tingkah yang agak aneh. _Well_. Coat hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, ditambah topi yang membuat wajahnya tak mudah dikenali. Dan sepertinya Myungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu di saku _coat _nya.

"Kenapa Kim Myungsoo keluar dengan sangat tergesa?", Lirih bambam, Mark dan yang lain sepertinya tak tahu akan kepergian Myungsoo barusan.

Suasana kembali hening, bambam tak terlalu memikirkan kepergian Myungsoo barusan. Lagipula, saham perusahaan lebih penting daripada harus memikirkan tentang Myungsoo, bukan? _Maybe he meet that girl again_. Pikir Bambam.

"Kkaja", Yesung mengambil tongkat bantu jalannya, dan segera berdiri dari kursi berbahan rotan itu, "Kita fikirkan tentang saham ini lain waktu…. Mungkin saja Kim Myungsoo akan berubah fikiran dan memberitahu segalanya"

Mark, Bambam, dan Gabriel setuju atas keputusan Yesung, lagipula memang terlalu awal jika mereka memutuskan untuk menarik segalanya. Memberikan seidkit tambahan kesempatan untuk Myungsoo, sepertinya tidak buruk.

Bambam menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja _cafeteria_, sementara Yesung, Mark, dan Gabriel sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Aaaaack~!", Teriakan keras yang sepertinya berasal dari _pantry _terdengar hingga memekikkan telinga siapapun orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Bahkan, Bambam serta yang lain menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

Beberapa _security_ segera berlari menuju tempat kejadian, sementara orang-orang yang lain menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas atas apa yang terjadi.

Seorang _security _keluar dengan langkah yang terburu, menghampiri teman sesame security nya yang baru akan masuk ke area _pantry_, "waeyo?", Tanya security yang barusaja datang itu.

"Ada mayat"

Oh, Hell.

Tidak keras, namun Mark dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh _security _itu dengan jelas, diliriknya 3 temannya yang lain, yang belum mengerti akan situasi sebenarnya. Mark membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kanan Yesung, "_Young master_, ada pembunuhan…."

Dengan wajah datarnya Yesung mengangguk atas apa yang dilaporkan oleh Mark, "Kenapa kita selalu ada di waktu yang salah…"

Bambam memiringkan alisnya, "apakah terjadi sesuatu?", Dan melihat dari bagaimana _gesture _yang dibuat Mark sekarang, sepertinya Bambam dan Gabriel mulai sadar atas apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Dan, kurasa mereka ber-empat tak akan bisa pulang cepat seperti apa yang mereka rencanakan.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

_Blitz_ kamera memenuhi area sekitar _pantry_.

Oh, bukan bukan. Itu bukan kamera milik wartawan, melainkan Kepolisian. Sesaat setelah mayat seorang wanita ditemukan, _security _segera menelfon Polisi dan disinilah mereka sekarang, menetralkan tempat kejadian dari kerumunan orang yang ingin tahu. Oh, Damn. Apakah mereka kira sebuah pembunuhan adalah tontonan?

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan identitasnya?", Tanya Kyuhyun pada Jaebum yang tengah membuka isi dompet dari si korban.

"Kim do-yeon, itu nama yang aku dapat dari tanda pengenalnya, Ketua", Lapor Jaebum, "Aku tak tahu apa urusan wanita ini disini, karena dia bukan _staff _dari _woolim _ent."

"Jinjja?", Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, barusaja Ia akan bertanya kembali kepada Jaebum, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kim Do-yeon, 24 tahun. _Waitress_….", Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan mendapati Yesung beserta kawan-kawannya yang tengah tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar yakin jika suara barusan adalah milik Yesung, "gadis itu menerobos masuk dengan menggunakan _ID _Palsu, sepertinya ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan disini", Yesung melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda.

"Terimakasih atas informasimu, Yesung-ssi", Kyuhyun mencoba menahan emosinya, walaupun jujur saja memang susah untuk emosi jika lawanmu adalah pria semanis Yesung, "Dan bisa aku tahu, kenapa kalian ber-empat ada di tempat ini?"

"bussines, _that's all_", Singkat dan padat, gaya Mark jika Ia tak terlalu suka pada lawan bicaranya. Lebih tepatnya Mark terlalu muak untuk melihat wajah Jaebum yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

Bambam melihat mayat gadis bernama Kim Do-yeon yang tak segera dibawa pergi dari tempat kejadian, "Aku tak suka melihat wajah gadis itu…", Ujar bambam lirih, membuat Gabriel menatap heran padanya, tak biasanya bambam mengatakan hal _nonsense _seperti itu.

"Dia tetap seorang korban, Bam-ie", Jawab Gabriel atas ungkapan _nonsense _bambam.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun masih bertatapan sinis, "Kali ini, kau tak lagi mempermainkan kepolisian kan, Yesung-ssi?"

"Bermain-main dengan pemarah seperti kalian tidaklah menyenangkan, dan lagi….", Yesung melirik mayat Kim Do-yeon, "Aku benci pada korban yang tercekik… Sebaiknya segera kau bawa mayat itu pergi darisini"

Itu dari kejauhan dan Yesung menyadari luka cekikan yang bahkan tak terlalu nampak jelas. Wow, harus Kyuhyun akui jika Yesung memang jenius dan teliti, "Lebih baik kalian ber-empat yang undur diri terlebih dahulu, karena masih banyak yang kepolisian akan lakukan di area ini…"

Mark mendengus malas, "as always, too slow….", Mata Mark menangkap ada yang janggal dengan tempat kejadian, tidak hanya Mark sebenarnya, Yesung, bambam, dan Gabriel juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itulah mereka ber-empat memutuskan untuk melihat ke tempat kejadian pembunuhan.

Yesung keluar terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti oleh 3 temannya yang lain, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat 4 pemuda yang kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu sering Ia temui, "Lanjutkan pekerjaan kita…", Ujar Kyuhyun keras pada bawahannya –polisi- yang lain.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Yesung memijit pelipisnya, belum selesai satu masalah, timbul masalah yang lain. Ck, sepertinya Tuhan tak berpihak padanya hari ini, _how dare_.

"Bekas cekikan di lehernya terlalu tipis, ck. Ada yang aneh dengan semua ini…", Bambam memiringkan kepalanya, tampak bingung dengan mayat korban yang nampak janggal tadi. Yeah, walaupun bambam tak terlalu suka dengan si korban –tanpa alasan yang jelas- namun bambam cukup penasaran atas penyebab kematian korban.

"Aku sangat yakin jika wnaita itu dibunuh, _but_… dari ratusan orang yang ada di dalam gedung, ck. Tak mudah untuk menemukan pembunuhnya", Mark mendengus sebal, ditiupnya poni berwarna _dark red_ yang ditata rapi menutupi pelipisnya.

Gabriel tersenyum tipis, dikeluarkannya serpihan vas yang entah Ia dapat darimana, Yesung, Bambam, dan juga Mark nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa Gabriel, "Aku menemukannya dari tempat kejadian, sepertinya polisi melewatkan benda kecil ini…"

Yesung memvisualisasikan kembali tempat kejadian di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, "Tak ada meja di area itu, dan lagi… Kenapa hanya ada serpihan kecil ini? Bukan tidak mungkin jika ini hanya sampah yang tak sengaja terseret ke tempat kejadian"

Gabriel membalik bagian yang lain dari serpihan vas yang Ia bawa. Setitik darah merah mereka temukan disana, "Wanita yang menjadi korban tak mengeluarkan darah sedikitpun, iya kan?"

"Mungkinkah pembunuh dan si korban saling menyakiti? Jika iya, itu mungkin adalah darah si pembunuh… Dengan _blood test_ kita akan dapat…."

Belum sempat Bambam menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Mark mengusap bekas darah yang ada di serpihan vas tadi, "ini sudah kering, _bamie_… Lagipula sulit untuk mengidentifikasi jika hanya sejumlah kecil ini"

"Hah, kau benar Hyung…."

Yesung mengambil serpihan vas yang masih ada di tangan Gabriel, memasukkan nya kedalam plastic kecil, lalu menyimpan barang bukti itu kedalam sakunya, "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tak lagi terlibat dalam kasus yang sudah diurus oleh Kepolisian?"

"Tidak seperti kepolisian dapat mengurusnya tanpa bantuan kita, _Young master_", Mark menyahuti.

"Kalian memang susah diatur….", Yesung meraih tongkatnya, lalu berdiri dari duduk manisnya, "Vas ini bukanlah type vas yang dapat terbakar dengan mudah, jadi tak mungkin jika si pembunuh telah menghancurkan pecahan lain dari vas ini"

"Semakin cepat kita bergerak, itu yang terbaik", Gabriel melanjutkan.

"Ratusan orang berada di dalam gedung pada saat kejadian, dan itu bukanlah area buta –_tanpa CCTV_-", Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat _skylight_ yang sebenarnya bukan fokus utamanya, karena Dia tengah berfikir sekarang, "Ah, majayo~ Ada CCTV di area yang menuju ke _pantry_. Jika saja kita bisa mendapat rekamannya dan mengamati siapa yang berada di area itu di jam-jam sekitar pembunuhan…."

"Aku akan menghubungi CEO Tan", Bambam bertindak cepat, koordinasi mereka memang cukup baik jika berhubungan dengan hal memecahkan kasus.

"Si pembunuh menyembunyikan sisa pecahan vas yang lain, pasti banyak darah yang Ia keluarkan saat sang Korban memukul nya dengan vas tersebut…. Kurasa pembunuh kali ini cukup cerdas", Yesung mulai menjalankan tongkatnya, melangkah keluar tanpa memperdulikan Mark dan Gabriel yang masih berfikir keras.

"_Young master_, anda akan pergi kemana?", Gabriel yang menyadari kepergian Yesung, berniat menyusulnya, tapi gerakan tangan Yesung seakan mengisyaratkan jika Ia ingin sendiri sekarang.

"Aku akan segera kembali", Yesung pergi, sementara Gabriel dan Mark tak akan bisa mencegahnya.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Duduk sendirian di ayunan yang ada pada taman bermain anak-anak. Hari sudah sangat gelap, namun Kyuhyun tak juga pergi dari ayunan itu, tidak tahukah Kyuhyun jika bobot tubuhnya sama sekali tak imbang dengan ayunan yang seharusnya digunakan oleh anak berusia sepuluh tahunan atau mungkin lebih kecil lagi.

"Tuan Polisi, apakah kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kasus tadi?", _Hoarsh voice _yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari indahnya langit malam. Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang pemuda tanggung dengan tongkat putih yang Ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Yesung.

"Tak biasanya aku melihatmu disini, Kim Yesung…"

Yesung tersenyum tipis, perlahan Ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun duduk sekarang, untung saja ada dua ayunan disana, jadi Yesung bisa duduk di ayunan yang satunya, "Ini adalah tempatku berfikir, jika banyak masalah yang datang bersamaan. Kaulah yang tak pernah terlihat di tempat ini, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"hemph, jujur saja ini kedua kalinya aku duduk di ayunan ini… Maaf karena telah merebut tempat berfikirmu, Kim Yesung", Kyuhyun meneguk soda yang hampir habis isinya, membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan tanpa berdiri dari ayunan itu.

Pluk~

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun pernah bermain basket sebelumnya? Kenapa lemparan nya bisa tepat masuk ke dalam tempat sampah? Daebak.

Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Barang bukti yang tadi ditemukan Gabriel, "Beruntung karena aku ingin berkelakuan baik hari ini", Memberikan serpihan kecil vas tadi kepada Kyuhyun, "Kami menemukannya di tempat kejadian"

Kyuhyun menerimanya, lalu memperhatikan serpihan vas yang dibungkus oleh plastik bening tersebut, "Tak ada bekas darah sama sekali dari tubuh korban, tapi di serpihan vas ini…. Chankkaman", Kyuhyun berfikir ulang, "Jadi si korban melakukan perlawanan atas pembunuhnya?"

"Ada dua pilihan, Kyuhyun-ssi. Melakukan perlawanan atau malah Ia yang menyerang terlebih dahulu", Okeh, dalam kasus ini Kyuhyun setuju atas pendapat Yesung. Benar apa yang selama ini Ia dengar tentang Kim Yesung. Pemuda penghuni gereja Tua dengan kapasistas otak yang tak terbatas. _Interesting_.

"Kami juga telah melakukan autopsy pada tubuh korban"

"hm?"

"Tercekik, kehabisan oksigen lalu meninggal", Nafas berat Kyuhyun terhembus, "Tapi, kenapa bekas cekikannya hanya setipis itu? Tidak seperti si pembunuh mencekiknya dengan sangat keras"

Yesung ikut berfikir, memang terasa janggal, "Aku tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi aku pernah mendengar sebuah cairan yang mampu membuat bekas luka menghilang dengan cepat"

"Tapi jika si pembunuh dalam kondisi korban telah memukul kepalanya dengan vas terlebih dahulu, seperti teory mu yang tadi. Mungkinkah pembunuh dapat berfikir hingga se detail itu?", Kepala Kyuhyun mulai memusing, "Siapapun si pembunuh itu, dia mampu membuat kepalaku pusing"

Yesung kembali tersenyum tipis, jujur saja Ini pertama kalinya Yesung bertemu orang 'luar' yang membuatnya nyaman untuk saling bertukar fikiran. Biasanya hanya ada Bambam, Mark, dan Gabriel yang menjadi temannya bicara. Kenapa Polisi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini mampu membuat Yesung bertahan untuk berbicara dengan waktu yang cukup lama dengannya?

Yesung menerima sebuah pesan di ponselnya, "Aku dan teman-temanku memiliki rekaman CCTV dari area di sekitar _pantry_. Dan, sepertinya teman-temanku telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik"

Yesung menunjukkan pesan yang barusan Ia dapat dari Bambam, kepada Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat membacanya.

'_Kami masih belum yakin, Young master. Tapi, orang terakhir yang melewati area itu adalah Kim Myungsoo… Dan, jujur saja aku melihat Myungsoo keluar dari arah pantry sesaat sebelum ada suara wanita yang berteriak_'

"Kim Myungsoo? Bukankah itu **L KIM**? Salah satu member **INFINITE**"

"Ternyata kau juga mengikuti perkembangan _idol group _di Negara kita, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi", Canda Yesung, kenapa dia masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini, "rekaman CCTV bukanlah segalanya, jadi kau tak bisa menuduh jika Myungsoo lah pelakunya"

Kring Kring~

Bersama dengan berhentinya omongan Yesung, ponsel Kyuhyun bordering.

"Waeyo, Jaebum-ah?", Ujar Kyuhyun pada orang yang ada di _line _seberang. Im Jaebum, "_streaming?_ Arra, akan kulakukan… Kirimkan link nya padaku, Jaebum-ah"

Klik~

Sambungan telfon diputus secara sepihak oleh Kyuhyun, dan segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaebum barusan. Dia buka pesan masuk dari Jaebum, kemudian meng-klik link _browser _yang merupakan isi pesan dari Jaebum, Yesung hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Hingga _browser _di smartphone itu menampilkan sosok 'Kim Myungsoo', mungkinkah ada konferensi pers dari Myungsoo?

'_Aku, Kim Myungsoo. Mengakui jika aku tengah berkencan sekarang, aku memiliki kekasih, kekasih yang sudah kucintai selama 4 tahun lamanya_'

"Akhirnya dia mengkonfirmasi sekarang, ck. Akan turun berapa lagi saham _woolim _saat ini", Gerutu Yesung yang mulai teringat akan masalah awalnya –Saham-

'_aku akhirnya bisa memiliki orang itu, orang yang selalu hadir dalam setiap doa dan mimpiku. Hajiman, aku tak bisa memberitahukan siapa orang itu pada kalian, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya tersakiti. Aku tak ingin melihat kekasihku menangis lagi dan lagi_'

Myungsoo terlihat menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

'_kurasa hanya itu yang ingin aku ucapkan tentang kekasihku, karena… ada hal lain yang ingin kuakui pada kalian. Pembunuhan yang terjadi di Gedung Woolim hari ini….. - Aku lah yang melakukannya_'

Ponsel Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tangannya, tunggu sebentar. Apakah Myungsoo barusaja mengakui jika Ia lah sang Pembunuh yang sekarang sedang menjadi buronan polisi? Mengakuinya dengan semudah itu?

.

.

-TBC-

.

**.**

**Akhirnya saya bisa juga melanjutkan fanfic ini, hahaha. Maafkan karena saya hiatus terlalu lama. #bow.**

**Dan terimakasih yang masih mendukung keberlanjutan fanfic ini, jujur aja sih ya. Fanfic ini nggak seberat yang kalian fikirkan kok, walaupun detective-detective an, tapi nggak akan terlalu rumit dan ribet masalahnya. Haha.**

**Dan, jeng jeng jeng. Ada guest star, mas handsome L. kekeke~**

**Ada yang penasaran gimana kasus ini bakalan selesai? Atau pengakuan L itu udah menyelesaikan kasus ini? HEhehe. Tunggu update-an selanjutnya aja.**

**Dan, banyak yang nanya, kenapa sih Yesung pakai tongkat?**

**Karena kaki kiri Yesung nggak bisa berfungsi dengan baik, akan dijelaskan di chap-chap berikutnya bagaimana keadaan kaki Yesung. Dan apa penyebab dia, bambam, mark, dan Gabriel bisa jadi penghuni gereja kayak begitu. xD**

**Padahal mereka kaya.**

**Ok, see you and, gomapta~~~**


	4. Idol Love

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~Special appearance~**

_INFINITE_

_Jang Hyunseung – Beast_

_Yong Junhyung - Beast_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang jujur saja mulai memusing sekarang, bagaimana Ia tak merasa pusing. Jika Ia barusaja mendengar pengakuan mencengangkan dari mulut Kim Myungsoo –atau _public _biasanya mengenalnya dengan nama _L Infinite_-

Tak hanya Kyuhyun sebenarnya, namun Yesung juga. Yah, mereka masih berdua sekarang, namun berada di tempat yang berbeda. Anggap saja Yesung sedang bertingkah aneh, namun Ia dengan tanpa pemikiran panjang mengikuti saran Kyuhyun, dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir sekarang. Di dalam sebuah _bar_ yang cukup sepi dan _private_.

Kyuhyun mengatakan jika bar ini hanya dikunjungi oleh orang-orang _tertentu_. Karena itu suasana di bar tak seperti kebanyakan bar di wilayah Selatan.

Mari kita hentikan penjelasan tentang bar, dan kembali fokus pada keadaan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Dua orang berbeda profesi itu kini fokus pada satu hal yang sama, Yesung bahkan tak sadar kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak begitu dalam pada kasus kepolisian seperti ini. Yah, walaupun ini juga bisa berhubungan dengan bisnis yang dilakoninya.

Tapi tetap saja. Bukankah Yesung sudah berjanji tak akan mengusik kepolisian lagi?

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya yang barusaja berdering. Sebuah pesan dari Jaebum masuk kesana, dan tentu saja isi pesan itu makin membuat kepalanya serasa pecah, "Polisi menuju ke kediaman Kim Myungsoo…"

"Onje?", Yesung melebarkan _onyx _gelapnya, firasat buruk kembali menghampiri dirinya sekarang.

"….sekarang"

_Ok. _Ini benar-benar masalah yang besar. Pengakuan Myungsoo adalah hal yang nyata dan menjadi satu alasan utama untuk polisi memenjarakan Myungsoo, "Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa banyak hal janggal disini"

Kyuhyun setuju atas pendapat Yesung, barang bukti yang ditemukan Yesung –serpihan vas- seakan menyimpan banyak kebenaran yang coba disembunyikan oleh seseorang, dan Kyuhyun sangat amat penasaran atas semua itu. Belum lagi luka di tubuh korban yang kepolisian temukan. Terlalu banyak hal yang tersembunyi dibalik pembunuhan itu, tapi kenapa Myungsoo mengakui nya secara gamblang?

Bukankah itu sangat aneh?

Jika dia memang benar pembunuhnya, kenapa bukti-bukti ditempat kejadian seakan membuktikan bagaimana sang pelaku mencoba menyembunyikan segalanya dengan sangat _epic_. Namun, kenapa Myungsoo membuka nya tanpa berfikir panjang? Seperti kalian menyembunyikan mayat semut, namun berakhir dengan mengaku jika kalian lah pembunuhnya.

"Tuan Polisi, apa kau tahu dimana Myungsoo berada sekarang?"

Kyuhyun tentu saja tahu, Jaebum telah memberitahunya, "Dorm _infinite_", Jawabnya singkat, "cukup dekat dengan daerah dimana kita berada sekarang"

"seberapa dekat?", Mata Yesung menatap tajam ke _caramel _hangat Kyuhyun, tak biasanya Yesung berubah se serius ini pada Kyuhyun.

"8 menit kurasa cukup…."

Dan _smirk _itu keluar lagi dari bibir sang namja manis.

.

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang salah dengannya, duduk manis di kursi kemudi mobil dan berpacu dalam kecepatan yang tak biasa Ia lakoni. Sementara Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terus fokus ke depan, tak terlalu memikirkan seberapa cepat mobil Kyuhyun melaju.

Sret~

_Corvette_ hitam itu berhenti mendadak di depan Gedung Apartement yang cukup tinggi, Kyuhyun dan Yesung keluar dari dalam mobil, tak mereka hiraukan mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir sembarangan di depan gedung. '_lagipula, tak lama_', Batin Kyuhyun sembari berjalan.

Kyuhyun berjalan di depan, sementara Yesung dengan keterbatasannya hanya bisa mengikuti dengan pelan di belakang.

_Ting~_

Lift terbuka, sementara Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu dan menunggu Yesung di dalam _lift_. Tak butuh waktu lama mengingat Yesung berusaha kerasa untuk berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya –memaksa kaki nya untuk bekerja lebih keras-

_Ting~_

_Lift _tertutup dengan hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Yesung di dalam nya, memencet angka 22 pada tombol _lift_. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk bisa sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Sampai _lift _membuka kembali dan Yesung kini yang berjalan terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mereka tinggal di lantai yang berbeda. Dorm atas diisi oleh Sungjong, Myungsoo, Sungyeol dan Woohyun", Jelas Kyuhyun sesampainya mereka di depan pintu Dorm. Disisi kanan pintu dapat mereka lihat hadiah dari para fans _infinite _yang berjejer rapi –sepertinya belum diambil sedari pagi-

_Ting~_

Kyuhyun memencet bel pintu dari apartement tersebut, hening menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa waktu.

"_nugunde?_", Suara Pria. Kyuhyun tak yakin siapa, tapi sekarang Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke layar kamera.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ada urusan dengan Myungsoo-ssi", Jawabnya biasa.

Pintu terbuka setelahnya, dan menampilkan seorang namja dengan tinggi yang tak biasa, mata namja itu melebar tatkala melihat Yesung yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, sungyeol-ah", Sapa Yesung dingin.

"Yesung-ssi…", Dan Sungyeol –si pembuka pintu- hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan takut.

"Bisa kau ijinkan kami masuk?", Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungyeol atas tujuannya membuka pintu tadi.

"I… Iye…"

Sungyeol mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung masuk ke dalam, lalu kembali menutup pintu dorm.

"Kalian sedang berkumpul sepertinya…", Yesung yang pertama kali sampai di area tv melihat member infinite yang lain –tak terkecuali Myungsoo- Matanya melirik ke Myungsoo yang seakan dikepung oleh para member. Duduk di _single _sofa, sementara member lain terutama Sunggyu duduk menghadapnya.

Ada Sungjong yang menemani Myungsoo di belakang _single _sofa, dilihat dari posisi mereka, sepertinya ada sidang mendadak di dalam dorm. Bahkan Sungyeol yang tadi membuka pintu, kini kembali ke posisi duduknya. Di antara member yang duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Sunggyu.

"Yesung-ssi", Sunggyu dan yang lain cukup terkesiap dengan kehadiran Yesung, mereka bahkan tak tahu jika Yesung tahu alamat dorm mereka.

Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakang Yesung, "Aku Kepala Polisi dari divisi 7, Cho Kyuhyun Imnida"

Yesung tak suka berbasa basi, "Kim Myungsoo, kau ikut denganku", Dengan telunjuk tangannya Ia menunjuk Myungsoo.

Myungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "wae? Polisi yang lain sudah menghubungiku, dan mengatakan akan datang dalam 15 menit…."

"Kau boleh mengikuti mereka, tapi atas ijinku, Kim Myungsoo", Suara Yesung terdengar lirih, namun juga tegas. Kyuhyun bahkan heran, kenapa Yesung dengan wajah semanis itu bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini, "Apa setelah menjadi pembunuh, kau lupa kuasaku atas kalian?"

Myungsoo hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, "Hukumanku akan jauh lebih berat jika aku kabur dari polisi"

"Kau tak kabur, _stupid kid_. Kau hanya mengikutiku"

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, "sebentar lagi yang lain akan sampai. Bisakah kita lebih cepat?"

Tap~

Yesung menghentakkan tongkat jalannya ke lantai parket, "Ikuti aku sekarang, atau infinite yang hancur, Kim Myungsoo", Yesung tahu betapa Myungsoo sangat tak suka jika kesalahan yang dia buat, disangkut pautkan dengan infinite.

Myungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, tapi Sungjong tiba-tiba menahan tangannya, Sungjong adalah maknae infinite, dan satu-satunya member yang paling disayangi oleh Myungsoo –seluruh fans infinite tahu hal itu-

Myungsoo mencoba tersenyum pada adik kesayangannya, dia sentuh rambut halus sungjong, mencoba menyampaikan jika Ia tak apa-apa sekarang, dan Sungjong tak usah sekhawatir itu padanya.

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya, adik-kakak _relationship_ benar-benar bukan gayanya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terus mengamati Sungjong dan Myungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika polisi datang setelah ini, Dan Myungsoo tak ada?", Hoya, yang sedari tadi diam di sisi woohyun, kini membuka mulutnya.

Yesung menatap tajam hoya, Ini pertama kalinya Yesung tahu dengan jelas wajah Hoya, '_dia seperti seseorang yang aku tahu_', Lirih Yesung dalam benaknya, tapi bukan itu yang harus Yesung fikirkan sekarang.

"Katakan saja jika Myungsoo belum kembali", Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

"Aniyo", Yesung menyanggahnya, "Katakan jika dia bersamaku"

Hening. Mereka tahu jika Kalimat Yesung lah yang harus di dengarkan, Kyuhyun kembali terkejut, kenapa Yesung bisa seberani itu? Apakah tak ada ketakutan sama sekali dalam dirinya?

"Kkaja…", Kyuhyun tahu tak banyak waktu tersisa, mengingat Yesung dan kaki kirinya tak bisa berjalan secepat orang normal lainnya.

Yesung berjalan paling depan, Myungsoo di tengah dan Kyuhyun paling belakang, sementara member Infinite yang lain hanya terdiam di tempat mereka tadi. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungjong yang meneteskan air matanya untuk Myungsoo, '_mereka sangat dekat sepertinya_'

Prediksi Kyuhyun bisa dibilang sangat tepat, saat mereka sampai di dalam mobil. Mobil polisi yang lain barusaja sampai di belakang mereka, segera Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sebelum para polisi itu mengenali mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Aku bisa saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku setelah ini…", Ujar Kyuhyun setelah Ia berhasil menyetir mobilnya menjauh dari kawasan apartement. Membantu membawa kabur tersangka pembunuhan, Kyuhyun sepertinya memang benar-benar gila sekarang. Atau dia hanya gila jika ada Yesung disampingnya?

"Jika kau dipecat, bekerjalah padaku. Perusahaanku tak akan segan untuk menerima orang sepintar dirimu, Tuan Polisi", Canda Yesung, atau mungkin Ia juga serius. Entahlah, sulit menebak _relief _muka Yesung.

"Terserah apa katamu, _church boy_", Kyuhyun memenggal kalimatnya, "boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Aku tinggal di gereja, jadi… Tidak masalah"

_Huft_. Sedikit bernafas lega, dia kira Yesung akan tersinggung.

"Myungsoo-ya, kenapa kau sangat diam di belakang sana, hah?", Yesung kini menyapa Myungsoo yang hanay terdiam di kursi belakang, dengan mata yang mengamati lalu lintas jalan melalui jendela mobil.

Dapat Yesung lihat mata Myungsoo yang menyembunyikan segala hal di dalamnya, hal yang sangat ingin diungkap oleh Yesung.

"Istirahatlah, Kim Myungsoo….", Ujar Yesung setelahnya.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Bambam, Mark, dan Gabriel terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Yesung dengan Myungsoo dan Kyuhyun. Mark hampir meluapkan emosinya pada Myungsoo, bagaimana _idol _setenar Myungsoo mengungkapkan kesalahan nya dengan semudah itu? Oh, _Hell_. Ingin rasanya mark memberikan pukulan pada wajah Myungsoo sekarang.

"_Young master_, kenapa kau bawa mereka berdua kesini?", Tanya Bambam, ada nada tak suka di setiap kalimatnya. Bambam tak begitu menyukai polisi menginjakkan kaki di gereja suci mereka, dan tentu saja Bambam membenci Myungsoo, atas pernyataannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku hanya merasa ingin melakukannya", Yesung melirik ke Gabriel yang tentu saja masih duduk manis dengan tatapan datarnya, "Gabriel, bisa kau siapkan kamar untuk Kim Myungsoo?"

"Ne, _Young master_", Gabriel kemudian berdiri dan masuk pada pintu di sisi kanan ruang yang entah apa namanya itu.

Bambam tak lagi menunjukkan wajah –ingin penjelasannya- dari Yesung, kalimat tadi telah membuktikan Jika Yesung tak ingin ada lagi pertanyaan atas keputusannya ini, "Bam-ie, bisa kau bawa rekaman cctv tadi ke kamarku, aku ingin melihatnya lebih jauh lagi…"

Bambam pun hanya bisa menurut, menyisakan Mark yang masih berdiri diam disana, "_Young master_, Tak bisakah kita hanya fokus pada bisnis?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, bisa dia lihat gurat kelelahan Mark diwajah tampannya, "_just once in a while, _Mark", Jawab Yesung santai, "Bisa kau antar Tuan Polisi kembali ke pintu depan?"

"Kau mengusirku sekarang, Kim Yesung", Kata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kukira kau butuh Istirahat, Tuan Polisi. Jika kau merindukanku, kurasa esok hari kita bisa bertemu kembali"

Kyuhyun ingin kesal, tapi dia tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa kesal ataupun marah pada Yesung.

"c'mon", Ajak Mark dengan kepala yang memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya berdua bersama Myungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku dipenjara?", Myungsoo mengeluarkan kalimat, setelah lama Ia terdiam.

"Di dalam dirimu, kau pasti tahu apa alasanku, _stupid kid_", Yesung melihat ke Myungsoo sekarang, dia tatap pemuda yang jujur saja mungkin seumurannya saat ini, "Aku tak pernah memaksa seseorang untuk berbicara, karena dibanding hanya meminta informasi seperti yang dilakukan para polisi itu. Aku lebih suka mencarinya"

Myungsoo hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, bagaimana bisa pemuda seumurannya memiliki aura semenakutkan itu. Tidakkah Yesung sadar jika wajah nya terlalu manis untuk bisa mengeluarkan aura gelap dari dalam dirinya.

.

Mark memimpin di depan Kyuhyun, ternyata mereka tak keluar dari pintu dimana Kyuhyun masuk tadi. Jalanan yang dilaluinya sekarang terlihat seperti taman, hiasan ranting kayu dipadu dengan besi yang membentuk lorong besar penuh dengan bunga melingkari besi serta ranting kayu tersebut.

Jangan lupakan temaram cahaya lampu berwarna _kuning-orange_ yang memberikan kesan indah namun tenang dan intim. Kyuhyun tak menduga jika Gereja itu memiliki tempat –bahkan bisa disebut taman- yang seindah ini.

"Cukup acara mengaguminya, Tuan Polisi", Mark menghentikan langkahnya, dan Kyuhyun hampir saja menabrak punggung dari Mark. Terlalu fokus pada keindahan taman sepertinya.

"Mian…", Ujarnya menyesal.

Mark hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya –Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, kenapa anak-anak gereja ini jarang sekali tersenyum? Apakah senyuman mereka semahal itu?

"Jika kau lurus ke depan, akan ada patung _Ave Maria _disana. Setelahnya, kau bisa keluar lewat gerbang putih besar, jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang sampai kau menemukan mobilmu"

Kyuhyun sedikit ngeri dengan penjelasan Mark barusan, itu seperti yang biasa Ia lihat di film-film hantu, Kyuhyun ingin bertanya banyak, namun Mark telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. Dia harusnya tahu jika Mark tak terlalu menyukainya – Atau secara lebih jelas, Mark benci dengan polisi-

Tak lama Kyuhyun berfikir, lebih memilih berjalan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark. Dan, memang apa yang dijelaskan Mark benar adanya. Patung _Ave Maria _lalu gerbang putih. Dan mobilnya terparkir di luar gerbang putih.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, kenapa Mark tak mengajaknya keluar lewat jalan masuknya tadi? Jauh lebih dekat dibanding dengan taman indah barusan.

"Aish, mereka mungkin menarik, tapi juga aneh. ck", Decak Kyuhyun kesal, Tak lagi ia ingin memikirkan alasannya. Anggap saja Mark ingin memamerkan taman indah itu pada Kyuhyun. Hah, anggap saja seperti itu.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Mata Yesung nampak lelah, semalaman Ia memutar cctv yang dengan sangat jelas memperlihatkan Myungsoo adalah orang pertama yang melewati area TKP di detik-detik pembunuhan terjadi.

"Hah….", Suaranya menyerak mengingat Ia tak beristirahat sama sekali, Yesung bahkan tak sadar jika matahari kini telah menggantikan sang bulan.

_Klek~_

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka, dan menampilkan Gabriel dengan nampan yang berisi segelas air putih diatasnya. Gabriel suguhkan air putih itu ke samping kanan Yesung, membuat Yesung sadar akan kehadirannya, "Oh, kau sudah bangun?", Tanya Yesung dengan nada terkejutnya.

Gabriel hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambilkan Yesung anting berwarna _soft green _di _storage _anting milik Yesung.

Yesung memasang antingnya, dan kembali fokus pada video yang dia ulang-ulang semenjak semalaman penuh.

"Hari ini Aku dan Bambam akan memeriksa ke dorm infinite, dan tempat-tempat lain yang mungkin digunakan Myungsoo untuk menyimpan serpihan vas yang lain"

"Ah, vas itu…", Yesung hampir saja melupakannya, dia memberikan serpihan vas yang ditemukan Gabriel, kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mark mengatakan akan ada polisi yang datang hari ini, jadi dia akan menjaga _Young master _dan Myungsoo di dalam gereja"

Yesung hanya mengangguk sembari meneguk air putih yang tadi dibawakan oleh Gabriel, "Setelah ini berakhir, aku janji tak akan ada lagi urusan dengan kepolisian", Ujar Yesung secara sadar, Dia tahu betapa ketiga teman-temannya tak ingin lagi menawarkan bantuan pada kepolisian.

"_Young master_, jangan pernah menggunakan kata janji…."

"_sorry_, aku lupa Gabriel"

Gabriel beranjak dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya _Young master _segera membersihkan diri, dan istirahat untuk sejenak. Aku dan bambam akan berangkat sebentar lagi…"

"Bisa kau meminta bambam untuk memberikan _full video _cctv itu padaku? Sepertinya video ini terpotong hingga bagian Myungsoo terekam. Dan minta dia menaruh video itu di _iphone _milikku"

Gabriel hanya mengangguk, lalu berlalu pergi dari dalam kamar Yesung. Yesung menyandarkan badannya yang terasa sangat amat lelah, pada sandaran sofa. Kenyamanan mendera punggungnya, Ingin rasanya Ia menutup matanya sekarang tapi Bambam pasti akan marah jika tahu Yesung tak membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hah, ini sangat memusingkan…."

.

Keadaan sangat tenang di dalam gereja, mengingat hanya tersisa Yesung dan Mark. Myungsoo sepertinya masih di dalam kamarnya –terus mengurung diri sepertinya- Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi, karena… Yah, Mark dan Yesung bukan _type _cerewet seperti Bambam.

Kepala Mark yang tadi nya merunduk sembari menikmati permen karet di dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja terangkat. Diliriknya Yesung yang masih fokus pada lembaran-lembaran map –_busines problem_- di tangannya.

"_Young master_….", Akhirnya Mark mulai bersuara, "Kurasa para polisi sudah datang", Ujarnya sembari berdiri dari duduk manisnya.

"Buka kan pintu untuk mereka….", Perintah Yesung, walaupun matanya masih saja terfokus pada lembaran map tadi.

Mark berjalan keluar, sementara Yesung hanya menunggu di dalam. Selang beberapa menit berlalu, masuklah Mark bersama dengan rombongan polisi, jika Yesung tak salah hitung. Ada 9 atau mungkin 10 yang datang ke dalam gereja nya sekarang. _Aish, _mengganggu kesucian gereja.

Di dalam rombongan polisi itu, juga ada Kyuhyun yang berdiri agak belakang. Tak biasanya ketua divisi berdiri di belakang seperti itu. Ck.

"Kim Yesung, serahkan Kim Myungsoo pada kepolisian. Kau selalu melanggar hukum negara~", Pria tua dengan badan tambun nya, Yesung cukup mengenal Pria bermarga Kim itu. _Kim Young woon_, Pemimpin Kepolisian di distrik selatan. Pantas saja Kyuhyun dibelakang, ternyata ada atasan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Ahjussi, _apa kau lupa jika _woolim _ent. Berada di bawah kekuasaanku?"

"Aku tak peduli dengan bisnis mu, anak muda. Hanya serahkan tersangka itu sekarang!", Kim Young Woon nampak marah, bahkan wajah seramnya semakin memerah padam sekarang. Tapi, bukan Yesung namanya jika akan ketakutan seperti anak-anak muda yang lain. Kim Yesung itu, berbeda.

"Kim Myungsoo salah satu artis di bawahku, dan kurasa, hanya dengan pernyataan bodohnya saat _press conferecnce_ tak akan bisa membawa Myungsoo ke penjara", Yesung mengambil tongkat jalannya, lalu berdiri tegak, menantang Pria yang jauh lebih tua itu, "Cari barang bukti yang lebih otentik, lalu akan kuserahkan Myungsoo padamu, _ahjussi_"

Tersenyum meremehkan, lalu berjalan pergi –masuk ke dalam kamarnya-

"_Young master_ telah selesai dengan kalian. Jadi kuharap, kalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini", Mark membuka suara, jujur saja dia paling benci dengan kedatangan Polisi.

_Kim Young Woon _menggerutukan gigi-giginya, marah dan kesal. Dipermalukan oleh pemuda yang 20 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan itu di depan bawahannya. Oh, _double embarrassment_.

Mark hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kim Young Woon yang berjalan keluar dari gereja, dengan rasa malunya itu. Namun, senyumnya pudar tatkala Ia menyadari jika Jaebum dan Kyuhyun, masih berada di dalam gereja.

"Rombongan kalian sudah pergi, kenapa kalian masih disini?", Tanya Mark sinis.

_Kret~_

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka lagi, dan Yesung yang tadinya masuk, kini kembali keluar. Cukup membuat Mark heran sebenarnya, dia kira Yesung akan pergi beristirahat, mengingat dia tak tidur semalam suntuk.

"Tuan Polisi, bisa kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?", Kalimat pertama yang bergulir dari bibir Yesung, dan itu ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne? ah, ne"

Yesung melirik sekilas ke arah Mark, "Jaga Myungsoo dengan baik, jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal bodoh", Pesan Yesung yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan singkat oleh Mark, "Jaebum-ssi, bisa kau temani Mark?"

"Mwo?"

"What?"

Pekik Mark dan Jaebum bersamaan. Tapi, kalimat Yesung adalah 'IYA' yang tentu saja biarpun Mark malas, tapi harus tetap Ia jalani. _Ouch_, dia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan betapa membosankan harinya siang ini. Berdua dengan seorang Polisi. Dan yang paling utama, polisi itu adalah Im Jaebum, '_Kill me, god'_

Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya, seakan memberitahu Kyuhyun untuk segera berangkat. Dan, Kyuhyun mengerti. Kyuhyun berjalan di depan, sementara Yesung mengikuti dengan pelan di belakang.

"Semua area adalah _private _kecuali Toilet", Ujar Mark setelah Yesung dan Kyuhyun menjauh.

"mwo?", Jaebum bingung, tak terlalu mengerti dengan kalimat Mark barusan.

"_stupid police_….", Lirihnya sebal, "Kau tak boleh memasukki area manapun, kecuali toilet. _You understand?_"

"Aish, arra… ck~"

"Hah… _God Damn~_", Mark hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, sembari masuk ke dapur. Dia butuh _wine _di saat seperti ini.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

_Distrik Utara_. Kenapa Yesung mengajak Kyuhyun ke Penjara di distrik utara? Apa ada yang menarik dari Penjara tempat dimana Pelaku _Genosida _atau sejenisnya ditempatkan? Oh, well. Mengingat betapa _unik _seorang Kim Yesung, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kemanapun Yesung melangkah sekarang.

"Yesung-ssi, Anda sudah bisa masuk…", Sipir Penjara yang nampaknya cukup mengenal Yesung itupun menuntun Yesung dan Kyuhyun ke ruang berkunjung, sebuah ruangan dimana Pelaku kejahatan biasanya dijenguk oleh keluarganya.

Lalu, siapa yang akan Yesung jenguk? Dan kenapa dia bisa berkenalan dengan seorang penjahat?! Semua ini memusingkan kepala Kyuhyun.

Di dalam ruangan terbentang meja yang mungkin berukuran 160 cm dengan lebar 80 centi-an. Dua pasang kursi ditata saling menghadap, dengan meja yang menjadi sekat. Yesung duduk di salah satu kursi, dan Kyuhyun mengikuti di sampingnya.

"_Church boy_, kenapa kita ada disini sekarang?", Kyuhyun memilih bertanya, daripada membiarkan kepalanya meledak memikirkan alasan kedatangan mereka kesini.

"Tentu saja menjenguk seseorang, Tuan Polisi"

Cklek~

Pintu lain –tidak sama dengan pintu yang digunakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung masuk tadi- terbuka, menampilkan dua pria muda dengan seragam tahanan. Satu pria dengan kulit _pale _dan wajah yang –lumayan cantik- dan satu pria lain yang cukup _masculine_.

"Yesung-ssi…. Annyeonghaseyo", Pria berkulit _pale _segera membungkuk saat melihat Yesung –Keduanya tampak akrab dimata Kyuhyun, mengingat Yesung bahkan tersenyum saat melihat dua pria muda di depannya.

"_am I too late?_", Ujar Yesung sembari mempersilahkan dua pria tadi duduk.

"tak ada kata terlambat, Yesung-ssi…. Lagipula masih 5 tahun lagi kami berada disini. hahaha", Canda si Pria _masculine_.

"Humor Junghyun mulai berkembang, kurasa", Ternyata Pria _masculine _tadi bernama Junhyung, "Hyunseung, kenapa kau semakin kurus? _Have a drug?_"

"Dan menambah waktuku di penjara? Andwaeyo, Yesung-ssi", Si Pria _pale _dengan nama Hyunseung itu tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada Junhyung, "Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang kucintai, menemaniku lebih lama lagi di tempat gila ini…"

Kyuhyun seperti mengingat dua nama pria di depannya saat ini. Bukankah mereka? Orang yang disebut telah 'diselamatkan' oleh Yesung?

"Jadi, kalian berdua lah pasangan yang dua tahun lalu menggemparkan kepolisian?", Kyuhyun angkat bicara, bosan menjadi patung.

"Sepertinya nama kami membekas disana", Sahut Junhyung.

"Kkeureom, Yesung-ssi. Apa yang membawamu kesini?", Hyunseung seperti tahu arti kedatangan dari Yesung, seorang seperti Yesung, tak mungkin datang tanpa sebab, bukan?

"Ada satu kasus gila yang memusingkan kepalaku", Yesung menggeleng pasrah, disaat seperti ini, kenapa Kyuhyun seakan melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kim Yesung yang biasanya dingin? Dan sisi lain itu menambah _cute point _pada diri Yesung –dimata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak biasanya kau pusing, Yesung-ssi. Marhaebwa, kasus seperti apa itu?"

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kayu, tak senyaman sofa di dalam gereja tempatnya tinggal memamng. Tapi, lumayan juga untuk sedikit merenggangkan otot di punggungnya.

"Seorang Bocah bodoh yang memplokamirkan jika dia telah membunuh seseorang-", Yesung memutus kalimatnya, matanya melirik kearah Junhyung.

"Apa kau ingin menyindirku lagi, Yesung-ssi?"

"Aniyo… Ini serius, Junhyung", Yesung memenggal kalimatnya dan memilih untuk mengisi paru-paru miliknya, "Jujur saja aku tak yakin apakah bocah bodoh itu benar-benar bersalah, atau tidak. Bukti yang kumiliki mengarah padanya, hajiman…. Aku masih merasa ada yang janggal"

"Jadi, siapa kekasih bocah bodoh itu, Yesung-ssi?", Hyunseung menyenderkan kepalanya pada dua kepal tangannya, melihat Yesung yang tampak lelah dengan kasus 'bodohnya' yang lain.

"Mwo? Kekasih?"

"Jika bukan kekasih, maka orang tuanya. Atau mungkin, orang yang sangat berarti baginya", Hyunseung berbicara seolah-olah Ia mengerti segala-galanya, tapi setidaknya itu mampu membuka fikiran Yesung.

"Maksudmu, jika Myungsoo melindungi seseorang. Pastilah orang itu adalah orang yang berarti bagi hidupnya?", Kyuhyun menyimpulkan.

"Jadi, bocah bodoh itu bernama Myungsoo?! Nama yang bagus", Junhyung mengangguk-angguk sendiri, "Yesung-ssi, jika ada sesuatu yang janggal, itu berarti informasi yang kau miliki belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku, bukan?"

"Ne, aku barusaja ingat jika aku hanya terpaku pada satu haluan~", Yesung mengeluarkan _iphone _miliknya, lalu membuka folder _video_. Ternyata bambam telah memasukkan video cctv yang diminta oleh Yesung.

Hyunseung melirik jam dinding besar berwarna putih yang ada di sudut ruangan, lebih tepatnya bersebelahan dengan cctv penjara, "waktu kunjungan sudah berakhir. Senang melihatmu, Yesung-ssi", Hyunseung bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membungku. Begitu pula dengan Junhyung.

"kuharap kita bisa lebih sering bercengkeramah setelah kalian bebas, ah aku lupa menyampaikan salam dari bambam, Gabriel, dan Mark… _God bless both of you_"

Hyunseung dan Junhyung undur diri, karena _sipir _penjara telah membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua.

Yesung melihat kembali video cctv di area _pantry_. Ternyata bambam memberikannya _full video_, bukan seperti video yang sudah di _cut _seperti yang semalam Ia lihat.

Lain Yesung, lain pula Kyuhyun. Nampaknya Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan sesuatu sekarang, pertemuan dengan Junhyun dan Hyunseung barusan telah membuka fikirannya lebih jauh lagi. Mulai me _rewind_ kejadian demi kejadian setelah pembunuhan terjadi, pengakuan Myungsoo, dan saat Ia datang ke dorm infinite bersama Yesung-

-Tunggu sebentar, Dorm Infinite. Semua member nampak melakukan sidang pada Myungsoo saat itu. Yah, semua. Kecuali-

"Lee Sungjong", Lirih Yesung, namun mampu di dengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mendekat ke Yesung, "ada apa?"

"Lihat ini….", Yesung memutar ulang video cctv di _iphone _nya, memperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun, "semalam, bambam memberikan ku video yang hanya sampai Myungsoo meninggalkan area pantry"

Mata Kyuhyun terfokus pada layar _iphone _Yesung, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana, dia dan anggota polisi yang lain juga masuk ke dalam video. Yesung mempercepat video itu menjadi 2 jam kemudian, ketika hari mulai sore dan tak banyak orang disana.

"Dia….", Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang pria muda, kurus dengan rambut _brown _yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Berjalan dengan darah yang mengalir dari sekitar lehernya.

"Magnae dari Infinite. Lee Sungjong~", Yesung mem _pause _video tadi, hingga layarnya menampilkan wajah ketakutan Sungjong dengan tangan yang coba menutupi luka di lehernya.

"Mungkinkah, Lee Sungjong….?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa memutuskan, Tuan Polisi. Maksudku, tidak sebelum bukti lain terungkap", Yesung menekan _speed dial _1 dari ponselnya. Nama _Bambam _muncul disana, lalu Yesung memberikan telfon itu ke Kyuhyun, "Katakan pada bambam, untuk pergi ke _Dorm Infinite_. Dan bawa Lee Sungjong"

"Kenapa tak kau sendiri yang berbicara padanya?"

Yesung hanya diam, dan Kyuhyun memilih menuruti kalimat Yesung. Kyuhyun selalu tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya tak bisa mengelak atas kehendak Yesung.

"_hallo, Young master? Anda tak seharusnya menggunakan telfon, kita bisa berkirim pesan!_"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan '_yoboseyo_' atau semacamnya, Ia malah mendapat hadiah omelan dari bamban, "Bambam?", Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa berbicara sekarang.

"_Who the hell are you? _Kenapa ponsel Young master bisa ada di tanganmu?"

"Jangan khawatir, Kim Yesung ada di sampingku sekarang", Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, ke-empat anak gereja itu memang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing, "Dia memintaku untuk menghubungimu dan menyampaikan sesuatu"

"_What is that_?"

"Apa kau tahu alamat dorm _infinite_? Yesung memintamu untuk kesana sekarang, lalu membawa Lee Sungjong ke gereja"

"Aku di depan gedung apartement mereka sekarang"

"_Great_", Kyuhyun menoleh ke Yesung, "apa ada hal lain lagi yang harus kusampaikan padanya?"

"_Nope…_", Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan disaat bersamaan, Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telfon tadi, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada bambam. Salah sendiri bambam membuatnya kesal tadi. Ck.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Mark menatap jengah Jaebum yang tertidur dengan mulut terbukanya. Jangan lupakan dengkuran yang 'tak punya sopan santun itu' membuat Mark harus rela telinganya terganggu oleh suara _nista_ dari mulut Jaebum.

"We are home…", Suara melengking dan tinggi, pasti bambam sudah kembali. Dan suara bambam itu sukses membuat jaebum terbangun dari tidurnya. '_thanks bamie_'

Bambam dan Gabriel tidak sendiri, mengingat ada seorang pria manis dan cantik yang bersama dengan mereka, "ok, _one more guest_ and our church will become and hotel", Gerutu Mark dengan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

"_Young master _yang meminta untuk membawa Lee Sungjong kesini", Gabriel menyahuti, membuat Mark 'mengerti', "Kurasa _Young master _telah tiba", Lanjut Gabriel.

Seperti dugaannya, Yesung datang bersama dengan Kyuhyun, "Bamie, bisa tolong kau panggilkan Myungsoo?", Pinta Yesung, dan juga kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya setelah Ia sampai di dalam, "Sungjong-ah, duduklah…", Mata Yesung menangkap penutup luka di leher Sungjong.

"Iye…"

"Jong-ie!", Myungsoo datang dan Ia terkejut saat melihat Sungjong ada disana.

"L Hyung"

Yesung duduk, sementara yang lain termasuk Jaebum –masih berdiri- "kudengar, Sungjong adalah member yang paling dekat denganmu, Myungsoo"

"karena sungjong _magnae_, aku bertanggungjawab untuk menjaganya"

"Apakah bertanggung jawab yang kau maksudkan, termasuk menggantikannya untuk masuk ke dalam penjara?", Yesung _is a straight forward boy_.

"Apa maksudmu?", Mata sipit Myungsoo membulat. Tak hanya Myungsoo yang terkejut, namun Mark, bambam, Gabriel, bahkan Jaebum juga sama terkejutnya dengan mereka. Hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat tenang.

"_You are such a good older brother, _Myungsoo. Atau mungkin, kalian lebih dari sekedar '_brother_'?"

"Aku tak mengerti dengan maksud kalimatmu, Yesung-ssi. Dan, jangan melibatkan Sungjong dalam masalahku", Pekik Myungsoo marah, atau mungkin Ia tengah takut sekarang? Lihat bagaimana Ia menggandeng tangan Sungjong dengan sangat erat.

"Hyung, geumanhae", Sungjong tak sependapat, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dengan semua ini, dan dia bukan lah _type_ orang yang bisa tahan dengan beban seberat ini.

"Jongie…."

Sungjong melepaskan genggaman tangan Myungsoo dengan sangat pelan, Ia tatap Yesung dengan semua keberanian yang coba Ia kumpulkan, "Kesalahan pertamaku adalah, aku jatuh cinta pada myungsoo hyung…. Cinta yang salah, sangat salah…."

"Aniyo, Jongie…. Jangan lanjutkan semua ini…"

"Wanita itu, wanita yang mengetahui tentang hubungan kami. Selalu melakukan _blackmail _padaku, dan meminta uang untuk menutup mulutnya", Air mata itu menetes, air mata yang bahkan tak ingin Myungsoo lihat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia tak ingin Sungjong menangis, itu membuat hatinya terasa tertancap duri yang sangat dalam.

"Kau membunuhnya karena semua itu?"

"Aniyo… Aku tidak membunuhnya, maksudku. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat…."

~ **FLASHBACK ON ~**

_Sungjong berjalan dengan malas menuju ke pantry, kenapa Sunggyu harus memintanya untuk mengambil 'air minum' segala, huh? Aish, benar-benar grandpa yang sangat menyebalkan._

_Baru saja Ia akan masuk ke dalam pantry, sampai ketika._

_Brak._

"_Ack~", Lehernya terasa nyilu, Sungjong sadar betul jika ada yang memukulnya dengan sesuatu barusan. Di sentuhnya sang leher yang mengeluarkan darah, bahkan ada serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tajam disana._

"_Itulah hukuman jika kau tak mendengarkan kalimatku, Lee Sungjong~", Suara wanita, wanita yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir selalu mengusik kehidupannya._

"_Noona! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?", Sungjong merasa nyilu di bagian lehernya, darah tak berhenti keluar dari sana._

"_berikan aku uang, dan aku akan membebaskanmu, Lee Sungjong! Atau kau ingin scandal mu dengan L terungkap, huh?!", Kembali Noona itu mnegancamnya dengan hal yang sama._

"_Aniyo! Aku tak mau menurutimu, noona!"_

"_Mwo?!"_

_Leher Sungjong tercekik, Noona di depannya benar-benar tak memiliki belas kasihan, "Ack~ Noo…na", Sungjong coba menggapai leher Noona di depannya, dia tak bisa menjadi pasif. Dia harus melawan jika ingin bertahan hidup. Naas, Biarpun terlihat lemah, tapi Sungjong tetaplah seorang namja. Namja yang memiliki tenaga lebih besar daripada seorang wanita._

_Bruk~_

_Kim Do yeon –sang Noona- jatuh terkapar dengan nafas yang tak lagi terasa, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. She was die._

_Mata Sungjong membulat, Ia ketakutan._

"_Jongie, kenapa kau lama…..", L yang awalnya ingin menyusul Sungjong langsung terhenti tatkala melihat Yeoja tak bernyawa di depan matanya. Namun, L segera kembali ke alam nyata saat di depannya ada Sungjong, dengan leher penuh darah dan wajah terlampau takut yang tak biasa Ia tunjukkan._

"_Jongie…", L menghampiri Sungjong, membersihkan darah di leher Sungjong dengan bajunya, "Gwaenchana, gwaenchana Jongie…", Dia tahu Sungjong ketakutan, sangat takut. Berharap pelukan dapat menekan rasa takut Sungjong._

"_Hyung… aku… membunuhnya…"_

_L kembali teringat pada mayat yeoja tadi, dengan cepat L mencopot kemejanya lalu membersihkan serpihan-serpihan vas yang terpecah dengan lumuran darah milik Sungjong. Membungkus serpihan vas itu dengan kemeja miliknya._

_L kemudian beralih pada mayat sang Yeoja, Ia keluarkan sebotol kecil cairan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membersihkan bekas luka, menuangkannya dengan asal ke leher sang Yeoja, dan mengusap leher itu dengan tisu. Setelah dirasa bekas tangan Sungjong tak terlihat, L menggunakan tangannya untuk seolah-olah mencekik yeoja itu._

"_Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_L kembali pada Sungjong, "aniyo, gwaenchana. Jongie, bersembunyilah di balik meja bar yang ada di dalam pantry. Dan keluar setelah keadaan sepi, arra?", L mengusap surai brown Sungjong, lalu berlari pergi dengan membawa serpihan vas yang sudah Ia bungkus dengan kemejanya tadi._

~ **FLASHBACK END **~

"Jongie….", L tak bisa menghentikan Sungjong untuk menceritakan segalanya. Tapi dalam hatinya, L bangga pada Sungjong, adik kecil yang selalu Ia manjakan, adik kecil yang selalu memiliki tempat tersendiri di dalam hatinya, kini sudah mulai dewasa.

Yesung merasakan nyeri di dadanya, nyeri yang sama setelah Ia dapat mengungkapkan kasus Hyunseung dan Junhyung dua tahun yang lalu. Nyeri yang, bahkan Yesung tak mengerti kenapa rasa nyeri itu bisa terasa, "Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Myungsoo….", Bambam angkat bicara.

"mwo?"

"Gadis yang tertangkap kamera bersamamu. Apakah itu Sungjong?"

"Ne", Jawab Myungsoo mantap, "Karena ingin terhindar dari _paparazzi_, Sungjong berdandan layaknya wanita, tapi sayang…. Semua sama saja~ Kenapa sangat sulit bagi seorang idol untuk memiliki waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya?"

"Setidaknya kau masih memiliki kekasih, Kim Myungsoo", Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, '_setidaknya, kau tahu bagaimana memberikan dan menerima kasih sayang…._'

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung dari jauh.

"Karena semuanya sudah jelas, bisakah kalian berdua membawa Lee Sungjong ke kantor polisi?", Mark menatap Jaebum yang hanya berdiri diam daritadi.

"Bisakah aku menemani Sungjong?", Myungsoo kembali menggandeng tangan Sungjong, Mark mengamati hal itu, sementara Jaebum melihat wajah Mark yang sedikit miris saat melihat tangan Myungsoo dan Sungjong.

"Ne", Jawab Kyuhyun atas pertanyaan Myungsoo, "Karena kalian masalah ini bisa terpecahkan. Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih~"

Mark berlalu pergi bersama dengan Gabriel, sementara Bambam masih menghadapi Kyuhyun dan yang lain, "seperti biasa, tak ada yang gratis Tuan Polisi~", _smirk _bambam. Lalu mengikuti Mark dan Gabriel untuk kembali kedalam.

Jaebum memutar kepalanya jengah, "berurusan dengan mereka. Lagi…."

.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

.

-TBC-

.

.

Maaf ya, so lama update nya. Author abis studi eksekursi soalnya. Hahaha.

Jalan-jalan ceritanya. #plakkk

Part ini kira2 5000-rb an word. Jadi, maaf kalau so boring dan membosankan. T_T

Mau dipotong, tapi tangan terlanjur lanjut mengetik, jadi. Ya beginilah...

Makasih yang udah ripiew di chap kemaren, saya terharu sama ripiew kalian yang mendukung nih fanfic abal2. #TebarIngus

Dan untuk next chap untuk fanfic ini, kayaknya Yesung cs bakalan jalan-jalan ke Bali. xD

Mau tahu kelanjutannya?

Ditunggu ya... Gamshahamnida.


End file.
